The Stories That Define Us
by SilverSilence14
Summary: These are the things that make us who we are. Each one is different, difference choices, different people, and different worlds. These are the tales they will tell someday... ... ... ...MCSM: A collection of one-shots canon and non - Requests are temporarily closed.
1. Damaged (Lukas x Petra)

_Damaged_

* * *

It's cold, invasive. It is as hard as steel and unfeeling as can be. Once it takes hold it never wants to let go. If by some miracle it _does_ let go, remnants remain, stealing the little things.

PAMA

The word so simple and small. Petra has never been so scared of a word before.

She sits in the New Order's grand hall, staring hard at the long line of trophies before here. A glowing flint, a white pumpkin, the Atlas...

A beating Redstone heart.

The red light is harsh, flaring in pulses at each heartbeat.

She wants to smash it. Destroy it, so nothing like PAMA ever comes back. But she can't, it won't break...

After the cold dark nightmare that was the beast - the Witherstorm ; Petra swore, never again, to let herself be consumed by anything. She still remembers vividly of the sickness infesting her soul, and the never ending whispers in the back of her mind.

You're _mine._

You'll _lose._

She never showed that it had bothered her. Petra was always one to put on a face. She had held strong and moved on, let the Witherstorm die with all the damage it had left behind. She didn't tell because no one would understand. No one would know what it felt like, to having something _inside_ of you.

Everything was fine, till PAMA.

It was worse than the Witherstorm. It was always there. PAMA was always there. What was worse was it controlled her. She was still able minded, she could still think, but she couldn't move. It was still a vivid horrid memory. There was a sharp pain, like a knife, and for a moment there was nothing.

But then it was something.

She could see, she could hear. But it was almost like watching a movie, a horror movie. PAMA moved her, and she watched as she attacked her friends. She couldn't get free, she struggled -fought! But she was still moving why was she hurting Jesse and Ivor?! Stop! Stop!

...When PAMA didn't use her, it was cold and dark. Waiting, so much waiting.

Then fighting, then pain, oh Notch it hurt, why was it hurting?!

She hurt Jesse, PAMA tore through her memories... Rueben! Why was he in her head?! Get out get out! Don't mention Rueben! Stop hurting Jesse! Fight it! Fight it!

FIGHT!

She had control, just for a second, please don't let it go! Help me!

Then PAMA died, or was deactivated. But he tried to take her too, tired to hold on

"NOOOOOooooo...!" screamed the machine as it turned off.

"I'm not letting go!" PAMA whispered to her.

PAMA was gone, and the Heart was still there. She hadn't time to dwell on the monster that tore into her. There were Old Builder's to defeat now. But they had won...now she was home.

PAMA didn't let go, he held onto her sleep and her dreams. Everytime she closed her eyes, the dark unified mind of the computer haunted her.

Petra stared at it long and hard at the Heart. It wasn't its fault; it was just a power source. But still...

"Petra?"

She jumps, and wipes her eyes, had she been crying? No. "L-lukas?" she cracks a poor smile, hoping he won't notice in the dark, "Hey, what's up man?"

Somewhere to her right she hears him hesitate, then slowly sit down on the bench. "I didn't think anyone would be here."

"Why is that?"

Lukas adjusts the blanket he brought with him, "Oh...just cause..." he coughs, "Couldn't sleep?"

"No, you?"

"No."

They stare at the glowing stone across from them.

"It's pretty," he states.

"Hmmmm." she agrees.

Silence.

"Petra?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you do it?"

She looks at the blond, "Do what?"

"Stay strong,"

Now she is confused, "Lukas, I don't-"

"PAMA," is all he says.

"What."

Lukas is shaking, "I can't sleep anymore, all I see is PAMA, and - and," he shakes his head, "It doesn't stop. Notch, I'm weak! You were in PAMA so much longer, and I-"

"You remember?" she asks.

"It was cold, and it hurt. I felt like a puppet, and it wouldn't stop moving Me." the male looks so tired. "PAMA dug into my memories, did he ever do that to you?"

Petra sighs, "Yeah."

Lukas looks back to the Heart, "I just wish I was as tough as you. I'm still haunted by it and you're okay-"

"I'm not okay." Petra says.

The room freezes for a moment. Instead of trying to comfort, or brushing it off, Lukas, leans a little closer, "Do you...do you want to talk about it?"

They do, for hours they talk. Petra tells him everything, and Lukas tells her. Because they both _understand_ they know what it felt like. It feels so good to talk, because Petra realizes he gets it. No 'I'm sorry.' no, 'It'll get better'. There is just ' I know' and he does.

"It really is pretty," Lukas yawns, adjusting the blankets around them. They were done talking, and they were done crying, sleep wanted its turn.

"Yeah," Petra mumbles. "It didn't do anything wrong, it was just the computer."

"And he's gone."

"Yeah..." she yawns."You're right."

They both fall asleep to the steady pulse of the redstone. It's warm, it's safe, there is feeling and caring between them. It's okay now... there is no monster hanging on anymore, because they found something to fight it off.

PAMA doesn't come in their dreams that night. Nor will it ever.

* * *

 _ **Anon on Tumblr requested :** I've read your other stories and love them, and can I put in a request?A Luktra bonding fic please? Something maybe a little angsty? Thank __you!_

 _ **Author's Note :** I will accept requests, both here and on Tumblr. But this is a side project and does not hold priority over my main stories and therefore will be worked on in my own pace. Thank you. _

_If the request is not within my comfort zone, I will politely let you know._


	2. Role-Swap (F Jesse x Lukas)

_Role-Swap_

* * *

"Hey look, it's the Order of the Losers!"

"Uh-oh." Axel leaned in whispering, "Don't look now but here comes trouble."

"Don't worry guys."

"They're coming this way!" Olivia stressed.

Lukas hefted a big sigh, before turning around on his heel and forcing his best smile, "Hey Aiden what's up?"

"You losers actually trying to build a second year?" Aiden scoffed, coming to a stop just shy of the trio.

"What's wrong with that?" Lukas asked, crossing his arms.

"You always lose," Maya laughed, "Why bother?"

Aiden looked down at Lukas's foot, "Got you're rat I see. What the hell is wearing?"

"He's not a rat Aiden!" Lukas warned, kneeling down to pet his companion, "Basil is a cat! He's our mascot, it's a costume for Ender-con and someone has to wear one."

The orange tabby meowed in confirmation.

Aiden rolled his eyes, "Pretty lame if you ask-"

"Hey guys come on, knock it off. We got a build to start."

Lukas felt his face heat up, and he casually stood back up. Keep it cool, keep it subtle...

"Here comes your girlfriend," Axel teased.

"She's not my girlfriend," Lukas whispered back.

Jesse walked up, her black leather jacket enhancing her pale complexion and dark hair. She elbowed Aiden, "Leave them alone and get building."

Aiden mumbled something then retreated taking Maya and Gil with him. Jesse gave Lukas and apologetic look, "Sorry, Aiden can be a pain sometimes."

"That's putting it nicely," Axel mumbled.

"Axel," Olivia warned.

If Jesse heard, she didn't show, "I like Basil's costume,"

"Oh um," Lukas stammered, "Thanks, uh, Axel made it."

Jesse nodded, impressed, "It looks good. Hey -"

"Builders! Get ready to begin!" The announcer's voice cut through the bustle and the hustle of the crowds.

"Looks like it's about to start," Lukas said,

"Yep," Jesse stuck out her hand, "Good luck?"

Lukas took it, "May the best team win."

She smiled, "Careful what you wish for," her eyes sparkled.

Olivia and Axel pulled back to their booth; "Lukas come on!" the former called.

"Be there is a sec!"

Jesse watched them go, "Sorry about earlier," she whispered. "No hard feelings?"

"None whats-so-ever."

"See you at Ender-con? No matter who wins?"

He nodded.

Everyone was busy and rushing about, determined to win the competition. No one paid the pair any attention. Jesse casually pushed back a strand of hair from her face, "Well..." She leaned up, having to get on the tips of her toes and gently kissed his nose, "Good luck!"

Lukas kissed her cheek, "You too."

"Jesse!"

"Coming guys!" with a whirl of hair and a wink, Jesse returned to her group. He lingered a second longer then Lukas returned to his.

"Dude you're blushing," Axel said.

Lukas tore into a box, "It's hot out."

"Dude..."

"What?!"

Axel was grinning, "You have lipstick on your nose."

Lukas went scarlet, hand reaching up to cover his face.

"BUILDER'S!"

Olivia was laughing, "I knew it! I knew you two were seeing each other!"

"S-s-shhhh!"

"ON YOUR MARKS!"

"Man, I am never gonna let this one go!"

"GOOOO!"

No more time to tease, Lukas and his gang rushed forward, determined to win. From the corner of his eye, Lukas saw Jesse. She smiled and laughed. She saw the whole thing. Lukas smiled, and let his hand brush across his nose, lipstick residue came off on his fingers. Lukas laughed and laid down the first block.

So much for being subtle.

* * *

 **Wildkreatticusfever** requested : _Female Jesse and Lukas, where Jesse is the leader of the Ocelots and Lukas is friends with Axel and Olivia._

 _Hope it is to your liking!_


	3. Round and Round(M! Jesse X Lukas)

_Round And Round The Bottle Spins_

* * *

"You slap like a girl,"

Petra's palm curls into a fist, "I can try again," she causally states, she's not threatening, she's just playing the game.

Aiden leans back, "Naw, I'm good."

"Thought so."

There is a wave of laughter, everyone grateful not to be in the awkward position that is Aiden. But they will be, soon enough...

Jesse wipes away a laughing tear, "Okay, who's next?"

Olivia is already blushing, "I am," she says timidly reaching for the glass bottle.

Someone had initiated a game of Spin, Kiss, or Slap. No one could recall who exactly started the game, but no one was leaping to take the credit either. Kiss or Slap was like spin the bottle but more 'intense?' for lack of better word. One person spun, and whoever it landed on would temporarily leave the room. The rest of the group minus the spinner and the spun on, voted on whether the pair should kiss or slap. Simple as that, if you chickened out on either there was monumental levels of teasing to be followed. Their version raised the stakes; you kept spinning till the only one person hadn't blushed. It really was an awful game yet here they were, in a circle around a glass soda bottle.

Lukas _despised_ this game, he felt bad for doing either motion. Slapping was just so mean and kissing was just so well...weird. But he didn't want to be left out. He blushed the second round kissing Maya, who was trying to get him to blush anyway but still...

They were already on round five, Petra having started this round. Lukas was kinda hoping they stopped after _maybe_ two, but alas, Jesse and Petra were just so damn competitive. Jesse and Petra were the only one's yet to get a solid reaction. Petra got close, with Aiden, but the group chose slap instead of kiss so she managed to get by.

Olivia spun the bottle, "Be nice guys," she warned.

Round and round the bottle spun.

Axel.

The Tnt lover laughed and got up, leaving the room without a worry.

"Kiss," everyone said flatly.

Olivia laughed, "You sure?"

"Pretty sure," Gill stated.

"Kay! Axel come back!"

"That was quick!" Axel reentered the room, "So?"

Olivia got up and quickly pecked him on the lips, it was over quick and it was over fast. Both Olivia and Axel had already lost in previous rounds, no point in dramatic flairs.

Gill went next and the bottle landed on Olivia. He didn't say anything till she exited the room "Ah hell."

"What's wrong Gill?" Maya teased.

"Just pick slap guys come on I'm beggin yah."

Axel raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong with kissing?"

"I ain't gonna kiss your girlfriend! Spare me the awkwardness of kissing her in front of you. It just feels wrong you know?"

It was a problem because kissing anywhere but the lips was considered chickening out. It was mouth to mouth or not at all.

"Fair enough," Axel shrugged, "I appreciate the honesty, fine, slap. You better be gentle though."

Aiden grinned, "I vote for kiss then,"

Gill's response was immediate, "I'll say 'Blaze Rods' at the end of each sentance if you do."

"You wouldn't."

"You bet I would. Blaze Rods."

"Come one Gill-"

"I'm gonna. Blaze Rods." Gill grinned, "If you want, I can do every other word instead. Blaze Rods."

Aiden lifted his hands up in defeat as everyone in the room laughed, "Fine! Slap! Dammit Gill that's cheating!"

"Blaze Rods," he whispered.

"Shut it Gill!"

It took a minute longer, but the group finally settles for slap. Which Gill carried through with a little pat on the cheek. Olivia was shocked, "What no kiss?"

"What can I say," Gill grinned, "They didn't want to get shown up by me."

Lukas spins the bottle next, keeping his eyes closed because he really doesn't want to see. He can hear the glass though, spinning around on the wood floor.

Round and round the bottle spins...

"OOOOOOOHHHHH"

Lukas peeks open an eye and Jesse is grinning next to him.

Oh no, oh no, oh no.

Not Jesse.

The brunet stands, "Whelp," he smiles at Lukas, "Hope you can hit pretty hard." he laughs as he leaves the room.

Aiden had been waiting for the opportunity the whole game, "Slap!" he says quickly. Axel agrees with him.

"What no!" Maya interjects, "Kiss, gotta be kiss."

"It be funny," Petra admits.

"No it would not," Lukas says. His heart his pounding, either way this is gonna suck.

" I think Slap," Olivia says after much thought, which surprises Lukas."

"He'll see that coming," Gill points.

"Seriously," Aiden urges, "Lukas slapping Jesse! I wanna see this."

Gill sighs, "Fine, Slap." The vote has been settled. He hollers towards the door, "Yo, come back."

Jesse enters the room casually and calmly sits down. He's confidant Lukas won't get him to react. "Alright Lukas go ahead."

Lukas is frozen, if only for a split second. He's surprised how calm he feels on the outside, there is no blush no heated weirdness. Lukas realizes for in that second, that Jesse can't tell what he's thinking. In that split second Lukas decides he's gonna get him to react. There is two years of major crushing backing him up and now he has a chance.

Jesse grabs his hand, "You use this," he points at his own cheek, "And hit this,"

Lukas raises an eyebrow, "I'm slapping you?"

"I'm ninety percent sure everyone voted on it," Jesse replies.

Lukas pauses for a moment, "They did," he says bluntly. The he grabs Jesse's collar and pulls in.

There is a bit of stunned silence, when their mouths connect. Then Maya whistles, "Woooh! Someone get the camera!"

Aiden's laughing, "Oh my Notch! Look at them!"

"I guess that's one way to confess..."

Lukas finally releases cheeks red in flaming heat. Jesse leans back, the other male is slightly dazed, a little oxygen deprived maybe, and definitely blushing. "Um, wow. I had no idea...wow."

Everyone is chattering, laughing in delight. This was probably the highlight of the night for them. If not a least some minor entertainment.

Lukas his trying to keep his confidence in place, "I'm um-

Jesse's tan cheeks get a little darker, "I think...I need ...I really liked...can I try that again?"

Happiness overwhelms his insecurity, and Lukas leans in, "Sure."

Maybe Kiss and Slap isn't so bad after all.

Aiden notices and makes a mock face of disgust, "Get a room."

Petra spots the blushing and hollers, "Yes! I win!"

* * *

 **Emily The Avenger ** requested:

 _I haz a request. It's a party game, I think it's called Kiss Or Slap. Basically, one person spins the bottle, whoever it lands on goes out of the room, and everyone votes; the spinner person either kisses or slaps the person it landed on. But yeah, something based on that would be fun. Could you do Jesskas? (M!Jesse x Lukas) If not, then how bout Jetra_?


	4. Definition of Love (F! Jesse x Aiden)

_Definition of Love_

* * *

She's been through so many things, so many trials.

He has too.

She has such an image to uphold

He had such a reputation holding him down.

Jesse's parents were never there. Because of that she realized after awhile, that the concept of love, the romantic kind, was a mystery to her.

Aiden's mom wasn't good to his dad. She messed around, again, again, and again. Till finally she just left. Aiden never cheated, no, but his concept of love was twisted. He never _truly_ got deeply involved; because he knew it wouldn't matter in the end. Because soon it would be over, for some reason or another.

They were so alike in many ways, and so different in others. But it was this lack of understanding, which made Jesse and Aiden different when together.

A tiny bit of curiosity and a small space was all it took...

A mission gone wrong, Aiden and Jesse stuck in a trap. A small tight room, not lethal, just very very uncomfortable. The others are trying to dig them out, but they are a long way down, and that's a lot of obsidian.

His heart his fluttering, he's nervous she can feel it. Jesse looks up, smiling, "Hey Aiden it's cool we'll be fine."

"I know we will."

"Then why is your heart pounding?"

"Cause we're close..."

"So?"

" _Very_ close."

Jesse flushes, "Oh." she winks, because if she is good at anything, it's playing the awkward away, or increasing it, depending on which way other goes, "Curious?" she teases.

Aiden raises an eyebrow, because yeah, who wouldn't be curious about Jesse. It's Jesse. He's familiar with the game she has initiated, and is pretty sure she isn't familiar with how intense he plays. "Yeah..."

This was the first time.

He kisses her, determined to win round one of this game right out the gate. Her lips are soft, and she actually kisses back and-

Oh. _Oh._

Oh shit.

The ceiling is broken open, and Jesse and Aiden have already gone their separate ways. The best they can, six inches apart. "Bout time you got here!" Aiden snaps.

The second time, Jesse was leaving town to check another door, "Bye Aiden!" she says, kissing him on the cheek.

Oooops.

She goes scarlet, covering her mouth in embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry. I just got so comfortable being here that-"

"It's cool."

The third time, it happens again. "Bye Aiden, aw crap! I'm sorry I did it-"

He kisses her forehead, "Bye, be safe."

It's official now.

Jesse finds home eventually. She visits often, and everytime is a little weird because they are both still trying to figure out exactly what they have going on. She spends a weekend, and then leaves. Aiden is used to the leaving; he is just not used to the coming back part. She comes back everytime.

They get older, things change, and they see other people. It's just not right though, there is no click.

Jesse always comes back. Aiden always lets her in.

"I missed you," he says, he knows it's her before the door is even fully open.

Jesse is weary and tired. Some big important mission for the New Order of the Stone no doubt. Aiden's house is her safe haven.

"How did you know?" she mumbles, tired.

"I just do."

She sits down on his lap, head nestling into his neck. She kisses his jaw, "How are you?"

"Better than you." he says, kissing her back. He can be this way around Jesse, snarky and somewhat rougher. He tries not to, but that's the difference between Jesse and everyone else. Jesse gets he is trying.

Jesse can relax, because she knows that Aiden knows she needs a break. He didn't see her as Jesse the hero, he saw her as Jesse, the little girl he used to pick at a building competition so very long ago. He understood that she needs to have someone see her as _her,_ not a poster version. It took her a long time to realize that romance wasn't fairytale perfect. Understanding...was a very important key.

"Aiden?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can I stay?"

"You always do?" he answers slowly.

"No I mean-" she yawns, "Can we make it official with me moving in?"

He's stunned, "Why would you want to move here?"

"Because I love you."

It's so blunt the first time she's actually said it, and yet...

He holds her closer, "If you want to."

"I do, I'm really tired of leaving. I want to stay." she holds onto him, "I love you." she said it again, and oh it feels so right.

She's done leaving, he's done with distance, she's done with the mystery, and he is done with the twisted lie he has grown so used to. It's far from perfect, and most people would never understand how two very unique people, with such a vivid history could be together. But they do, because they can, and because they now want it.

"I love you too."

* * *

 **A-Problematic-Writer requested :**

 _Ah well, I'll suggest it anyway. AidenXF!Jesse; anything will suit me._

 ** _Word from the Author:_**

 _*Whispers* This is not a trash ship, I have so many pairings in this fandom I have an Armada people._

 _I will let you know if the pairing is beyond my comfort zone. All I request is you do not suggest an Adult/ Minor pairing. No Ivor and Jesse or whatever guys. Also I do_ ** _not_ do non-con. **

_These are the only rules thus far that I will press heavily on. Other that that, hit me with your best shots and 'trashy' wants ;)_


	5. Shoo Snake Don't Bother Me (Aiden)

_Shoo Snake Don't Bother Me_

* * *

Thunk, thunk, thunk, swiiiiisssh.

Aiden let out a heaving sigh, _is it a reptile of a fricken puppy?_ He thinks _Who knows?_

Aiden looks up from his dish washing and sure enough, just beyond the now saliva drenched kitchen window is the big scaly face of Bites.

Aiden had tried, he swears on his future grave, he tried, tried really hard to get rid of that snake.

Aiden had rescued Bites back in the jungle a few months back. Long story short, Bites was originally a man eating pet of an angry jungle tribe. Aiden and Petra had escaped getting eaten but Bites had gotten loose in the process. They had discovered Bites now much later after that tangled in a large tree and against Aiden's better judgment, he cut the viper loose out of guilt. In return Bites had not eaten the pair and gave them a lift out of the jungle.

Aiden continued on with his life and had a clean conscious that he had not been the death cause of a large magnificent animal

End of story.

At least until about a month ago...

"Why is there a giant snake outside your window?" Lukas had asked.

This was literally after Aiden had just finished telling Lukas that nothing interesting had happened on his jungle quest.

Bites had followed Aiden, on a two day journey over three different biomes, all the way back to his house.

And that's where he stayed.

Aiden tried everything. Luring him away with food, showing him the jungle across the river would be a better home. Even leaving for a week, hoping the snake would follow. But he didn't and Aiden was greeted with the fifty plus foot viper waiting for him on his back porch.

It was almost like a puppy, a giant, dangerous, -recently discovered to be venomous - puppy.

Isa had nearly suffered a heart attack at the arrival of Bites, and the town pretty much spent a week lock up in their homes out of sheer terror.

It took Aiden awhile, but he managed to convince Isa, Milo, and Reginald, that Bites was nice when he wanted to be. It took Aiden less time to convince Bites that the locals were friends than it did to convince the locals Bites was friendly.

It turned out okay though. Aiden would walk around the cities outer wall during construction, and the people of Ground Town soon discovered that his new 'pet' was a very effective spawn repellent.

Aiden was still the caretaker though and that irritated him greatly.

Aiden hopped of his porch, "Dammit Bites, stop licking the window!"

Bites didn't actually lick; he just likes to smell Aiden with his tongue. The snake hadn't quite figured out the concept of glass yet, so whenever Aiden was near any window in his house - today was by the sink doing dishes as stated earlier - Bites tried to smell him.

Result: slimy window.

Further result : Well... Mad Aiden.

Aiden angrily slapped a wet cloth against the window, cringing at the disgusting texture. "You know that doesn't come off! Well, it comes off but it's a pain in my ass and- Dammit Bites!" he felt the wet forked tongue against the back of his neck. "Augh!" he slapped the snakes nose, furious. He was not in the mood for this today. "Stop it!"

Under usual snake circumstances, the tongue wouldn't bother Aiden. One of his school mates back home had a pet corn snake back home. Tiny little thing, but cute, and the tongue hardly dampened the skin much less left a trail. Bites tongue was a half a foot thick and the thinnest point - the forked bits - and was a foot wide at the main part. The sheer bulk of it alone was enough to dampen or even turn something sopping wet.

Bites watched curious by the teen's reaction. His tongue flicked out again. This time it caught Aiden in the chest, effectively drenching his shirt. Furious Aiden actually managed to hit the viper's tongue, "Go away! Shoo snake! Don't bother me!"

The snake backed up.

Aiden was too infuriated to care, "Go spit venom at a creeper or something!" he yelled. Bites slithered back a bit, "Yeah! Get lost! Go eat a cow! Aren't you hungry?! Go!"

The snake turned and slithered away.

Aiden returned to his window, still steaming.

The guilt didn't set in till hours later. It was late afternoon now. Aiden's shirt was wert still, now with sweat and stuck to his skin in some places. The window was clean and Bites hadn't returned yet. Aiden stared at the clean glass and sighed.

Great.

The snake was always expressionless. He couldn't blink; he couldn't contort his mouth into a smile. But his motions spoke volumes, and Aiden knew, knew the moment he hit him, that Bites was hurt. He sat down against the oak tree in his backyard, the shade providing a little break from the hot sun and allowing him to drown in regret. Sighing Aiden closed his eyes and listened to the wind, hoping to hear a snake soon.

"Bawk!"

Aiden looked sharply up, eyes shooting open. A chicken rounded the corner of his house, Bites hot on its tail, the viper snapping on either side of the chicken but never directly eating the poultry.

Aiden hoped it wasn't one of the farmers' chickens...

Bites snapped again, sending the chicken in a flying flurry into Aiden's lap. The teen yelped in surprise, and swatted away the plume of feathers. The chicken once again went to run, off to the side, but Bites snapped it back into Aiden's reach.

Like he was steering...

Aiden caught the chicken, and looked cautiously at Bites. The reptile, content that Aiden now had the bird secured, had curled up into a large scaly mound. His unblinking eyes stared without moving, and Aiden couldn't help but feel the snake was waiting for something.

Aiden looked at the chicken, "Is this a gift or something?"

A single forked tongue flicked out.

"Bites? Did you bring me this?" Aiden's eyes widen slightly, "Is this an apology?"

Another flick.

Aiden sighed, "You don't have to be sorry. I'm the one who should be sorry. It's not your fault your fifty feet long." he was talking to a snake, but Aiden tried not to think to hard on that, "I'm sorry Bites."

Bites flicked his tongue almost happily, and looked at the chicken, waiting.

Aiden shifted, "I can't eat this raw, you know that right?"

The viper tilted his head.

The youth released the chicken, "But I really appreciate what you did. I know this hasn't been easy for either of us. But we'll make it work, I promise. So why don't you have-"

Bites ate the chicken in a single snap and poof of feathers. Accepting Aiden's proposal.

Aiden stared.

A tongue flicked out.

Aiden laughed, and leaned back against the tree, "You're not so bad Bites, you know that?"

The snake slithered forward, giant head coming to rest on Aiden's lap, while the rest of the body loosely circled around them. He was warm, his scales having absorbed the late afternoon heat. Aiden yawned, rubbing the soft nose. "I can't complain really, who else can claim to have as cool a pet?"

Bites tongue slinked out, just the tip, one of the forks barely brushed Aiden's wrist. Not enough to dampen, just a tinkle, to make his presence known. Aiden figured it was Bites showing his affection, the only way he knew how. He returned the gesture, scratching idly under the chin, "I like you too Bites."

The under the fading afternoon, Aiden and Bites fell into a content sleep.

* * *

 **BubbleTrouble12 requested:**

 _Can I request something with Aiden and a little Bites cameo? Cause I just popped over here from IC and I'm still laughing over the Bites reference haha_

 **Authors Section:**

 _I have absolutely no issue doing one-shots off of something I've written. haha._


	6. Taste of Her Lips (F Jesse x Lukas)

_Taste of Her Lips_

* * *

"Thanks for everything,"

Lukas sat down next to Jesse, "I know it wasn't much, but the cookie is just going to have to do until we find apples or something."

The female tucked her dark hair behind her ear, "That's not what I meant Lukas."

The teen looked at her confused. "Did you not like-"

"No, no," Jesse sighed, "I'm grateful for the cookie. I meant, thank you for coming back for me. With the golem and all..."

"Ah," Lukas thought back to a few hours earlier, in the basement at Ender con. "Of course why wouldn't I?"

"Well, you know, you had to warn Gabriel."

Lukas elbowed her, "The others had that covered; I just couldn't leave you down there. You..." he flushed, "You mean a lot to me."

"Thanks, you mean a lot to me too," Jesse went quiet, looking out solemnly into the distance at the great black mass that was the Witherstorm, "It keeps getting bigger. Do you think we'll be able to stop it?"

"If we can find the other members of the Order of the Stone, I'm sure we can."

"What if we don't?"

"We will."

"I wish I was a sure as you," Jesse bite her lip, Lukas noticed she was shaking, "All those people are gone now. I just froze back there, with Petra and Gabe, I'm so sorry I -"

Lukas put an arm around her, "It's _okay."_

"No, it's _not."_

Lukas pulled her close, "No one saw this happening okay? Anyone could have froze up."

"You didn't."

He thought on this, "I guess I just didn't give myself time to think about it. Everything was happening so fast."

She leaned into him, "I hope the Ocelots are okay. I'm really worried about them."

Lukas frowned, if not for the briefest of seconds, then silently chided himself for thinking negatively against Jesse's friends. She knew they didn't get along with him, but still managed to try and make amends between the groups. Lukas knew that, and he was touched she tried. But now Jesse was without her group, and with a group of people that unfortunately had some issues with her social circle. He shouldn't add on to that.

He glanced at Axel, soundly asleep across of them, "I'm sure they got out okay."

"You think so?"

"You're friends are pretty tough Jesse."

She hummed, Lukas wasn't sure if it was in agreement or in denial. "Yeah..."

After a moment, Lukas piped up again, "We should get some sleep, we have a lot ahead of us now."

"You're right." Jesse yawned, she pulled away from his stretching out. "World ain't gonna save itself."

He chuckled.

"Lukas?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thanks," Jesse kissed him.

It was a wonderful kiss, not the quick pecks to sneak when someone wasn't looking. It was gentle, lingering, all the more precious with the world now coming to an end. Lukas returned the kiss, her lips were soft, and they tasted sweet, like strawberries. For a moment the Witherstorm was forgotten, and it was only him and her, and the taste of her lips and it was perfect.

Jesse finally pulled free, cheeks tinted pink, "You have lipstick on you," she says softly.

"I think everyone already knows what's going on," he responds just as soft, "Strawberry?"

"Yeah."

He lies back, "I like it."

Jesse curls up next to him, "I thought you would."

They fall asleep, the faint thunder of the monster in the distance a strange lullaby to oblivion.

* * *

 **Wildkratticusfever requested:**

 _The taste of her lips writing prompt. With Lukas and Female Jesse form the same Au as Role Swap_.

 **Author's Section:**

 _You are allowed to make more than one request, this isn't a one hit wonder._

 _P.S. If you filled in a request awhile ago and I haven't filled it, it is because I'm trying to go in the order receive them. I will rarely shuffle them up. I will only consider doing so if my muse demands it. Thanks for your patience guys._


	7. WW2 AU (Aiden, Axel, Lukas, Jesse)

_The Heaven's Are Burning_

* * *

Aiden Becker's world came down in a same single second the door was smashed in. He was in the kitchen, but he heard it loud and clear. The house packed pull of once calm folk, quickly turned into a horror filled nightmare.

Aiden knew in that moment who it was. The secret police had finally caught onto his parents, and they were here to end it.

They baby was crying, his mother rushed to the screaming child, terror and despair clearly evident in her eyes.

More screams, the intruders were in the living room now.

"Papa, what's happening?!" Maya cried, his sister reaching out for their father, "Papa!"

Mr. Becker was firm, pulling her into a strong embrace, "Stay strong child, you have to stay strong." he was talking his voice soothing, but he was looking at Aiden, "You have to stay strong."

Stay strong? How could he do that? Aiden's heart was pounding so hard against his chest he almost expected it to burst forth from his ribs. "P-" he's too terrified to be strong. Because he's old enough to know, know very well what is happening now.

Each shaky breath is now a precious gift, each second he is alive is a blessing. Each moment that he can still _see_ his own family is now dearly treasured. Because the likely hood of him seeing the next sunrise, much less leaving this house alive, are very unlikely.

"P-papa..."he stuttered out.

"Stay strong Aiden. You _must_ stay strong."

* * *

Axel Jones ever wonders if the war will come here, if his own world will ever come to an end. The president doesn't want to get involved; to bring the states to war would destroy so many lives. Axel is too young to remember the First World War. But his father doesn't speak fondly of it.

Would the Germans come here?

He stares solemnly out into the harbor. His dad's ship is out there. One of the gleaming gems on the string of pearls. He's out there right now, hoping for peace, yet preparing for war.

Axels' old enough to be drafted, he wonders if he has to fight. Will he be able to kill someone?

* * *

Across the world, Lukas Heinrich wonders the same thing.

He is born of a superior race, and Lukas is truly the ideal being that means Germany. Blue eyes blonde hair, he comes from a long proud family. His whole life has been the same speech.

Germany is the ultimate race. All less are disgusting ilk.

You must be strong, you must be better.

He isn't physically the strongest soldier in the Fuehrer's army. But he is one of the best, one of the brightest.

But Lukas has a weakness, he has doubt.

One of his school mates writes from France. He brags on and on at how easily the country fell. He boasts how soon, England would fall to the might of Germany and its Allies. Soon it will be the America's. The so called proud United States won't enter the war, they'll be easily conquered. There is talk of Japan bombing them soon, just to make sure they stay out of the war.

Will they?

The alliance with Italy and Japan is temporary, all the higher officers speak of it. Hitler with soon take the world.

Will he?

The Jews will be exterminated.

Should they?

Lukas fiddles with the rifle on his hands. He hasn't killed anyone yet. He's fired it at least a thousand times, and everyone knows he's an excellent shot. He raises it, aiming at the target, and tries to imagine someone there. Anyone, they've got a gun too, they _will_ kill him if he gives them a chance.

But everytime he tries to imagine it. Lukas doesn't fire.

So he lets the image fade back into a target, and shoots.

Bull's-eye, right in the head.

But it's a targets head, not a person.

Lukas sighs and lowers his gun. He's grateful that no one is at the range with him yet. But he hopes soon that someone will come so he can go back to being a proper German. Because when he's along, Lukas fails to be the superior race that he is supposed to be.

But what frightens him, is if he's not sure if that is a good or bad thing.

* * *

Jesse's world ends much slower than most. At first it was only a surreal dream, something that now one believe was happening quiet yet.

But it was happening, and it was so so real, it was still going.

Six months ago, he had been much younger, innocence was something he wish he still had.

"Please don't go!" he begged.

His father Captain Stephen Hawkins of the Queen's Royal service smiled gently at him. But his voice was firm, "You know I have to Jesse." he said similar words that almost everyone seemed to be saying these days. "You're the man of the house now Jesse, you need to be strong. For your mum and sister..."

"Stay please!"

His father smiled that kind smile again, Jesse knew it would be a long time before he saw that smile again. He feared it would perhaps maybe be never, "You know I have to-"

"No!" Jesse grabbed hold, on the verge of tears, "You've done your duty to the crown. Father please!"

The response was gentle, and so was the hand on his chin. "Jesse...Please? For me? Whenever you can, look at the stars for me."

Jesse sniffs, "Why?"

Stephen kisses him on the forehead, "Know that when you look at them, when you see the stars. I'll be looking at them too. It will just be like when we went star gazing together. As long as you can find them Jesse, know I'll be looking."

He almost sobs there, "Okay."

"Promise to take care of everyone now?"

Jesse promised, God knows he didn't want to. But he promised, and then watched his father leaving. His father left, and joined the thousands of other fathers, sons and brothers off to go fight the bad dream that all hoped would soon be over.

Now what should have been a bad dream, or a simple delusion of a child's perspective on war, became a nightmarish truth.

He raced home, people were screaming, sirens were wailing. The Germans were coming. Everyone knew that after France was taken, they would come for England.

So much was gone, so much more was unrecognizable. Was this truly the city he had grown up in? Sandbags were stacked up everywhere trying to protect what was left. But what were a few mere sandbags compared to a thousand bombs and the number that still grew?

Jesse ran past the cathedral his parents said they married in. The roof was gone, burned by the fires. Whole buildings were gone now; his school had been bombed last month. He no longer had a solid source of education, thousands of children didn't. Yet the war didn't care.

Fire was everywhere, and so was the horrid smell that lingered in air. Oh the smell, it smelled of death and flames, it was constant.

There is another whistle of a bomb, the ground shook and Jesse stumbled. The explosion was close too close, and he knew another building had been destroyed. Possibly a life had gone down with it...

He's almost home, almost there. He runs down the long road towards his house. There used to be more houses on his street, the one leading up to his family's driveway. Most of his neighbors are gone now...

"Jesse! Hurry!" His mother cries. She's already at the bomb shelter. His mother has become a husk of her former self, grieving a husband off at the war and mourning a home that is no longer safe for her children.

Jesse leaps - jumps down all eight steps in one bound, falling into the shelter. His ears are ringing from the explosions. There is ash in his hair and it's so hard to breath. His sister wails as another bomb falls, cowering in a corner and praying to God they live just a moment longer. She's so young, and yet all her youthful life has been stripped by so much death, Jesse can't remember the last time he saw his sister smile.

His mother is struggling to close the door. Jesse hurries up to help her, and looks outside one more time. He looks everytime because it might be the last time he sees the night sky.

They sky is red, glowing from London's burning embers. You can see the planes, both England's and Germany's. Hues of black, orange and yellow flash through the sky with each explosion. This isn't the world he knew anymore. Six months of a slow burn, and Jesse's world has ended, his child-like innocence of the views of war long gone. This is hell.

The door finally clicks shut, Jesse taking one more peek before it does. He looks for the stars and tries not to scream in despair.

There are no stars, the heaven's themselves are burning.

* * *

 **ImmaGuest2 requested:**

 _If you are still taking requests I got one: Any or as many mcsm characters you like  
AU in one of your favorite history subjects!_

 **Author's Section:**

 _Had a little too much fun with this one, thanks for the request!_


	8. 11:59 (F Jesse x Lukas)

_11:59_

* * *

"You have to keep it up all week." Gill states.

Jesse gapes, "A week?" she asks.

"A week." Gill repeats, eyes glittering with mischief. "And he can't know."

"What about the others?"

"I'll fill them in. But you have to poke Lukas as much as you can without telling him why."

Jesse crosses her arms, "Well, you know I'm already in. But..." she looks at her nails, "What's in it for me,"

Gill thinks on this, "If...you manage this." he suddenly grins, "I'll kiss Aiden full on the mouth. If you lose, you kiss him. Aiden just won't know about that. I'll also get in on camera, if that seals the deal?"

"Deal!"

It was harder than she had planned.

She poked Lukas in the ribs almost twenty times on the first day. He was sensitive there, and he knew she knew it. About the fourteenth time he caught her wrist.

"Okay what's going on?" he said after a moment to regain his composure.

"Nothing . . . " Jesse trails out.

Lukas raises an eyebrow, "Jesse?"

She hesitates, and see's Gill not far behind Lukas grinning triumphantly.

 _He's not gonna win that easily._

"I just like to see you blush," she teases.

Lukas does turn pink in the cheeks, "Yeah?"

"Yeah!" she giggles.

"Well," his fingers snake under armpits, and she squeals," Prepare for war!"

He let it slide after that for the rest of the day, thinking it was all part of her little game. The others would laugh, not for the reasons Lukas thought of course. But simply because they were all sure that Jesse wouldn't manage it.

Day two, Lukas was confused, but let it go for the most part, "Still playing this are we?"

"Yep!"

Day three, the first one for the day she jabs him in the ribs, during a conversation with Petra. He yelps, that high squeaky one he gets when he's startled. Petra laughs and Jesse laughs it off too, but she notices he's giving her a look.

Day four:

"Still think you can manage, he looks mad now," Gill asked.

Jesse stuck out her tongue.

Luckily she had been pretty busy that day and only poked Lukas once. It was first thing that morning and they were alone, so he hadn't complained. She didn't see him for the rest of the day so as far as Lukas was concerned the game was now over.

Day five:

Lukas yelps and drops his water, the plastic cup splattering water all over his jeans. Aiden bursts out laughing as the blond glares daggers at her, "Dammit Jesse!"

She says nothing and quickly walks away.

She gets him again at lunch, nice enough to wait until his mouth isn't full. He yelps again, as expected, then growls irritated.

Oh boy...

"You can quit," Gill says, after Lukas excuses himself from the room.

"Go bury yourself in lava," Jesse retorts.

Day six is very, _very_ hard.

Lukas is on guard now; he always looks at her everytime she's near him. He knows she'll try. More than once that day, he's firmly shoved her hand down when he catches her.

But more than once that day, Jesse still gets him in the ribs, a new pound of guilt added, already weighing heavily on her.

"Okay what the hell is going on?!" he demands everytime.

Jesse just shrugs.

Day seven is the moment of truth.

Gill has a big movie party at his place, that way everyone can be there to see it boil down. Jesse does her job of course, but it worries her that Lukas has now resided to sighing everytime she gets him.

11:59 p.m.

Balto is on, Petra picked the movie.

Lukas had been clever most of the evening, sitting between two people that didn't include Jesse. But everyone else knew about the dare, so his protection rarely lasted more than a few minutes.

Jesse softly pokes him in the side. Hopefully the last.

"Excuse us," Lukas states loudly over the speakers.

Petra pauses the movie, "What's up?"

"I gotta talk to my girlfriend." Lukas gets up, hand firmly holding Jesse's.

Jesse is near panic as the exit the living room, she can hear some of them chuckling, victory is at hand for them.

Lukas is silent until he gets to the kitchen; he whips around, "This has to stop."

She tries the stupid route, "What does?"

"This whole...poking thing!" Lukas says stiffly, "I don't get it Jesse! It was cute at the beginning of this week, but frankly it's kinda annoying me now. My ribs hurt, and you keep doing it, and you won't explain why-"

"I'm sorry- " she mumbles out.

"I don't want a sorry Jesse!" he looks upset, "I just want to know what is going on?"

"Ummmm..." she looks at the clock.

"Jesse?"

12:00!

"It was a dare!" she blurts out.

Lukas is stunned, "What?!"

"Everyone was in on it. We weren't allowed to tell you.." the words are pouring out now, and oh it feels so good, the sweet taste of victory topping it off, "Gill dared me to continuously poke you in the ribs for the whole week without explaining myself. "

"A whole week?"

"Yes! And you made it; you didn't break up with me! And we won!"

Lukas gives her a quirky grin, "Break up with you? Jesse I wasn't going to break up with you; I just wanted to know what you were doing." he laughs, looking off, "Now I know..."

Jesse was relieved, "Want to see my prize?"

"Sure?" he says slowly.

Jesse renters the living room, Lukas wrapped around her, "I win Gill!"

Gill huffs. But he's grinning, already adjusting himself on the couch for the pounce.

"What did you win anyway?" Aiden pipes up. "Gill usually- mmmpph!"

The larger male tackles Aiden, a kiss so strong it knocks them both off of the couch. There is a muffled, "Dammit Gill!" from down on the floor.

Petra already had the camera ready. "Whoooo!" Everyone else is cheering too, at least those not busy at the moment...

Maya leans towards Jesse, "I'm so glad you won this."

Jesse grins and looks at Lukas who seems a little stunned, "Worth the week of torture?"

He smiles at her, "You could have poked me all month Jesse if I had known this was the prize."

She laughs.

He does too and gives her a kiss, but not before jabbing a playful poke into her armpit.

* * *

 **Ariza Luca requested:**

 _Female!Jesse has been dared by Gill to poke Lukas in the ribs whenever she gets a chance, but she's not allowed to explain why or even speak. Everyone else except for Lukas is aware of the dare. If Jesse can get through the entire day without breaking the rules, Gill has to kiss Aiden randomly without explaining why. (They don't know about this part of the dare xD)_

 _You can go either way, but it'd be super funny if Jesse was the one who won and Gill had to just randomly kiss Aiden xD_

 **Author's Section:**

 _I love how specific it was and this was really fun to work with! I hope you enjoy!_

 _P.S. Sorry for the hiatus, but now I'm back!_


	9. Fill In My Heart (M Jesse x Aiden)

_Fill In My Heart_

* * *

Almost everyone has a soul mate. You know when you look at your skin. Most commonly it's on the arms, but whenever something marks the skin of your soul mate, it shows up on yours. Same for the reverse, it was almost like a telephone line. It has been the way of this world forever...

 _Need: Milk, Eggs, Honey._

Aiden stares at the palm of his hand and frowns at the faded ink there, "I'm starting to think my soul-mate is a ditz."

In the dinner booth across from him Lukas laughs, "Maybe they want to humor you."

Aiden's soul-mate had shown up when he was thirteen. The day the marks showed up on your arms were never consistent. Some had them in their late teens, some in their late fifties or up, sometimes even never. Aiden had been a bit on the young side, and it startled and frightened him to look down on his arm one day and see a dinosaur there.

Lukas got lucky in his opinion; his didn't show up until he was sixteen.

Aiden never wrote on his arm, ever. He didn't like the concept that his life was now tied to someone else. There was no privacy on his skin, if anything ended up on there the other would know. Most traditionalists believed you should be with your soul-mate in marriage. This wasn't true for everyone, some soul mates stayed best friends their entire lives, but this was not common practice. To Aiden, it felt like his choice, his life, was no longer his alone.

He hated it.

He wore long sleeves most of the time, mainly because he didn't want to look at his arms. Couldn't do much about his hands though, unless he wanted to wear gloves. But it was too hot for that most of the time, save for winter.

It was strange to him, having art on your skin, or notes, or some random phone number, or if your soul mate was an ass having dicks drawn on your arm.

He knew a few people like that...

His soul mate was very artistic, for lack of a better word. It didn't surprise Aiden to wake up in the morning to have art sprawled over both of his arms. He concluded the other was ambidextrous, because neither side was of lesser quality to the other. The markings varied, from full blown pieces of art -Lukas had taken photos of a few of them - to random pen scratches and shopping notes. The only part that remained constant is there was always a diagonal shepherd's hook on the inside of Aiden's left wrist. He never understood the symbol and looked it up whenever he had the chance.

Nothing.

Aiden knew his 'other half' lived somewhere in town, he recognized some of the addresses the person on the other end wrote down. But he never sought the other out, and as previously stated had yet to write anything on his arm to make contact.

Lukas was scrawling something on his own palm right now.

Aiden sighed, "What are you writing now..."

Lukas grinned sheepishly, "Petra wants to know when we're having lunch tomorrow."

He gave his best friend a look, "You know she has a phone right?"

Two years ago Lukas had finally met his soul mate in person, humorously enough it had been the girl he had a crush on that lived two doors down. Petra. Aiden knew her, like Lukas he practically grew up together with her. It was cute, but the third wheeling was annoying.

"Yeah, but she's out in the woods doing her park ranger job and there is no cell service."

Ah, good ole Petra and her love of nature.

"Sorry I'm late guys!" Jesse slid into the booth next to Lukas, he's flushed, and out of breath, probably from running. In his hand is a coffee from another shop that Aiden is pretty sure shouldn't be in the diner.

Lukas had known Jesse longer that Aiden had. But the male was nice and always polite; Aiden didn't mind having him around. Jesse however, unlike Lukas didn't talk about his soul mate. He wears long sleeves most of the time, and when he doesn't there is never any markings present.

One of their friends asked one day, and Jesse simply shrugged it off, saying there hadn't been any yet. It left the possibility that Jesse might not have one.

Aiden glanced down at his palm, the marks were gone.

"What can I get you boys," It's Magnus the diner owner. Magnus likes to sport his markings, his tattoos he calls them. His wife and soul mate, Ellegaard is an engineer in over fifteen different subjects. Her arms and therefore Magnus's are riddled in mathematical drabble. "Jesse, no outside drink,"

"Sorry," Jesse says blushing.

"I'll let it slide this time. Now what can I get ya..."

* * *

Aiden's in class, working on a painting project for the university play. Maya was in drama and somehow bullied him and Gill into working on the sets since the construction class is short students.

That's when everything changed for Aiden.

He was up high, working on painting in red curtains for the theater set - the play was the Phantom of the Opera. He's hot and sticky and goes to flick some sweat off his forehead.

 _ARE YOU OKAY?_

The words are big and bold on the back of his hand. Aiden freezes, lowering paint brush into his bucket. In all his years, his soul mate had never actually _talked_ to him.

He doesn't do anything; just watches as the markings slowly fade.

But they come back, this time in bright green ink.

 _ARE YOU OKAY?_

He thinks for a moment, staring at the words on his hand. They seem so strange and foreign; knowing that someone had wrote this. ...Then to his surprise, Aiden pulls out a sharpie from the back of his pocket and writes under the message.

 _Yes?_

Moments later, the first set of words fade and a new batch takes place of the back of his hand.

 _You're bleeding._

Confused Aiden looks at his hands, but there is only the red smear of paint, all over his- oh. The faded red does look a little like blood. Along with pen and paint - cuts, wounds and blood is visible to the opposite end of the soul spectrum.

Aiden scribbles on his palm:

 _It's just paint, sorry to freak you out. I'm working on a theater set._

A few seconds pass:

 _Oh, okay. I'm sorry. I had to ask, I didn't think there was anyone on the other end. I was a little surprised to see red on my hands._

 _Well, you've been doodling on me for years. You'll get used to it._

 _LOL, and you haven't said anything? Sorry about that. I'm glad you answered, and I'm super glad you're okay._

Aiden flushes a little,

 _Thanks for checking though._

 _No problem._

Then the messages stop. Aiden stares at his hand.

* * *

"So you just started talking?" Lukas asks.

"Yep." Aiden pops the 'p'. "I don't know why- they thought I was bleeding... They said they didn't know anyone was on the other end."

"Well, you've never written on your skin before," Lukas answers, "Maybe they thought they didn't have one."

The statement catches Aiden off guard a little, he hadn't thought of that before. How many people have gone through their life without the other end responding?

He looks down at his forearm; his partner is feeling artistic today. Aiden gets to sport a really cool but temporary dragon tattoo.

He actually smiles at it for a change.

* * *

 _Hello?_ Aiden finally tests.

 _Yep?_

Aiden blinks surprised that the other is responding. _How are you today?_

 _Ugh, college, if you know what I mean? It sucks to be nearly twenty._

Aiden laughs, also relieved to know that his 'soul mate' is a similar age to him: _Yeah I do. What are you majoring in?_

 _Photography, I want to travel the world. You?_

 _Architecture. But I'm also getting an English Major on the side; I really want to be a writer._

 _Go for it._

The words make him happy. It's unnatural. Trying not to get too excited, he smears away his old message, _Why travel?_

 _My dad and mom used to travel a lot. Until we settled down here in Buildsburg._ _I miss going places, but this place is cool._

Aiden smirks, _It's a nice town._

... _Wait do you live here?_

 _Yep._

 _O.M.G. That is super cool. I'm glad you're not on the other side of the world, haha, maybe one day I'll meet you._

 _Maybe. =)_

* * *

"Gah! It's freezing!" Jesse stamps his feet into the snow.

Late summer and autumn have past, it is now winter break.

Aiden looks at his phone, "Well, Lukas just canceled.

"What?!"

Aiden stuffs his phone back into his pocket and quickly yanks on his glove, "He says he and Petra got snowed in at the cabin. They can't get out."

"I hope they get eaten by a wendigo," Jesse mumbles.

Aiden laughs.

"Well, at least he's with Petra... They'll have fun I'm sure," he states with a wiggle of his eyebrows, then, "You said Gill and Maya couldn't make it?"

"No, what about Olivia and Axel?"

"They at Axels' parent's beach house in Florida."

"Bummer," Aiden sighs, "Whelp, I guess I better head then."

"Wait," Jesse says.

Aiden pauses.

Jesse shifts in the snow, "It kinda just hit me that you and I have never really...well, _hung out_ together. We've always been bridged with someone we knew."

Aiden thinks on that, and yeah, it's true. He's only really hung out with Jesse in a group setting. "You're right."

"Do you wanna hang out right now? I mean," Jesse gestures around, "We're already at the mall, might as well not waste the trip - I'm sorry that sounded rude - I'm not sure what we could do? We could still catch the movie."

"Get a little revenge on Lukas and Petra?" Aiden suggests, "We can watch the new Avenger's movie they really wanted to see. I think there is one airing in about an hour."

Jesse nods, knowing just as well the missing pair liked the super heroes movies, "Who wants to go through on that stupid dare anyway."

Aiden laughs. "We can catch Fifty Shades of Grey first _then_ watch the obviously better movie. We collect the dare money later, it's a win win."

The brunet is grinning, "Let's do it," he whispers.

* * *

"I can't believe she thought we were dating!"

"Did you see her expression?!"

"I know! It was hilarious!"

They're at Jesse's apartment. Gill and Maya were borrowing Aiden's wheels, and Jesse's was in the shop. So they had been walking all over town, and it was much closer to Jesse's place then it was Aiden's dorm room. So he pit stopped at his fellow youths place just to warm up.

Jesse drops onto the couch across from Aiden, "Avengers was awesome man, but that girl who sat next to us in Fifty Shades, almost made the movie tickets worth it."

"I think she was expecting us to make out," Aiden laughed. He was happy, almost blissfully so. He hadn't this much fun in a long time, and it made him regret not hanging out with Jesse sooner. After the double feature, they had hit the mall and most of the outlying shops. Attacked the arcade for a bit, and even got some Christmas gifts for their friends. It had been a blast.

"We should have." Jesse teased.

"I'd out kiss you I think."

Jesse snorts but doesn't try to contradict him. He grabs the TV remote, briefly turning on the news. "Ugh, blizzard warning."

"I guess that's my cue then," The weather report dampens Aiden's mood a little. He gets up, "It's been fun Jesse, but I better get going. I have a long way to walk."

"It's less than twenty degrees out." Jesse states.

"I know."

"Dude," Jesse leans back on the couch, "Just crash here."

Aiden pauses, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I have a guest bedroom. It's mostly my office room, but there is a spare bed in there. You can sleep here tonight. No point in me turning on the news in the morning and hearing about a frozen college student two blocks from the university."

` "I don't want to intrude..."

"I have an original Nintendo." Jesse hums.

Aiden blinks, "Yeah okay."

They ended up getting nearly zero sleep. There was a Mario Kart battle, and a pillow fort contest involving a popcorn war. Aiden was almost reluctant to leave the following morning.

Luckily, Jesse asks him to hang out a lot more after that.

* * *

 _Do you like anyone?_

Aiden taps his pen on his wrist for a moment, _Yeah, I think I do. You?_

 _There is someone yeah._

 _Hot?_

 _Oh yeah. What about yours._

Aiden thinks about it, thinking about that certain someone and the antics at the ice rink earlier that day. _Yep. Pretty funny too._

 _Perfect combo!_

 _What about yours?_

 _Oh very funny, and polite, we get into all sorts of shenanigans and..._

Aiden watches the ink travel down his arm, a whole forearms worth of descriptions. His heart hurts suddenly. He realizes why people think you should marry your soul mate. There is this special, unearthly _connection._ It makes him happy to talk to this person, someone he's never met, someone he doesn't even know the name of. He _wants_ to met them, wants to see the face behind the pen-

Jesse.

He realized a week ago - after months of hanging out -that he had a thing for Jesse. While it made him giddy to be around the other male, there was always that lingering thought...

What about the soul mate?

 _You still there? I haven't killed you in boredom yet have it?_

 _Nope keep talking._

 _Are you okay with me wanting someone else? I mean, we ARE soul mates._

 _Who says we have to be together? I'm not going to force you to be with me just because we can see writing on our arms._

 _Lol, same goes to you._

 _So we cool?_

 _Cool Beans and Coolorama!_

* * *

"It's half a heart," Olivia says one day.

Aiden lowers his glass, "What?"

She leans across the booth, "The hook on your wrist, I think it's half a heart."

Aiden stares at the shepherd's hook, "Are you sure?"

Olivia takes her pen and fills in the other half with a matching cane, sure enough, a perfect heart. "Yep, pretty sure."

Aiden wipes it off hopefully before his soul mate notices.

* * *

"I had a lot of fun today," Jesse says, pulling off his dripping wet shirt.

There was water balloon fight. Aiden schooled everyone.

It's summer now. School is out for everyone.

Aiden looks at the floor, "Yeah me too."

"Aiden?"

"Hmmm?" he looks up.

Jesse is scarlet, staring hard, posture stiff, Aiden is immediately nervous.

"Dude," he tries to laugh it off, "Are you sun burnt?"

Except Jesse doesn't burn, Jesse tans. Not like Aiden took the time notice that no way. But the suggestion is weak all the same.

"Aiden I-" Jesse turns a deeper shade of red, "Do you...want...Tohavedinnerwithmeandmyparentsthisweekend? It'sLaborDayandwe'rehavinghamburgersandstuffanddoyouwannajoin?"

Aiden's heart skips a beat, but he plays it off cool and raises an eyebrow, "You get enough oxygen there sport." The other male however is still stressing, so Aiden laughs, "I'd like that."

Jesse exhales, "Oh good."

Aiden hits him with a water balloon, all the while looking at the mark on his wrist.

* * *

"I like you're tattoo,"

Jesse's parents, long story short, are awesome.

Aiden sits at the patio table, with the dad, probably having the subtle talk that every parent has to go through when their kid brings someone home for Labor Day.

The dad looks at his wrist, a simple bold heart, "Actually it's only half of one. But thank you."

The youth stares at the complete heart, confused, "Half?"

"My wife has the other half tattooed on her wrist."

Aiden glances at the kitchen window, where Jesse playfully splashes his mother with dish water, "Other half? So she's-"

"The Mrs, is my soul mate," the other male confirms. "Together our marks make a whole heart." he rubs his wrist fondly on the print, "It fades when we travel away from each other. But it always gets bolder when we get close. It's nice to know when I'm not far away. We got it as a promise. Because I love her so much there is no one in the world I'd rather be with. Call me a traditionalist, but a soul mate, is a very special thing, I can't imagine being with anyone else."

Aiden looks at his half on his own wrist and feels his heart throb.

* * *

 _I want to meet you._

Aiden writes back a shaky response, _Are you sure? I thought we like the mystery._

 _I do, it's just, I really like talking to you. But I want to see the face behind the ink, you know?_

Before Aiden can respond another, message quickly scrawls out.

 _We don't have to do this._

 _No I want to._

 _Have you heard of TNT Diner?_

Aiden laughs, _Magnus's place? Yeah I know it._

 _Great! Saturday at 1?_

 _Sounds good._

Aiden's phone goes off then, he flips it open, reading the text in the bright light.

It's Jesse: _Hey! Miss you! Having a blast down at the lake but wish you were here! Hope you're Acing your finals !._

Aiden stares at the two different prints in either hand and groans. He spends the rest of the night studying if it is possible to separate from your life partner. There is only one way-

Death.

* * *

"Aiden!" Aiden stops short of the diner and nearly jumps out of his skin.

"Jesse?!"

His friend runs up, and pecks him on the cheek in that playful stupid way that always embarrasses Aiden. Eyes sparkling in delight, "I thought you had to run errands today?"

"I do."

Jesse smiles, "Well it's almost lunch time do you want to-"

"Can't," Aiden blurts out. What would Jesse think if he saw Aiden with his soul mate? They were so close by this point. Almost dating according to Petra. It would crush him. "I really got to keep going Jesse."

The brunet looks hurt, "Oh, okay. See you around?"

"Yep," Aiden's already walking _away_ from the diner. "See you around." He tries to ignoring the heavy feeling in his chest, and rounds the corner. He yanks out a pen and quickly scratches out onto his hand. _I'm sorry I can't make it._

The response comes a few minutes later.

 _Oh, okay. Another time then._

The messages dwindle after that day.

So do Jesse's texts.

* * *

He does talk to him at a party later on that weekend. But that's when everything goes south.

"Are you okay?" Jesse had pulled him aside, "You seem to be a bit dodgy lately,"

"I'm fine," Aiden mumbles out, "Don't worry." He's been asked that question multiple times so far this week, now he's on auto mode.

"Are you sure?" Jesse presses, "Did I say something or-"

"No it's not you." Then it slips. "I'm just trying to figure out things with my soul mate and-" It is in this moment, Aiden truly realizes who he is talking to.

"Soul mate?!"

Too late.

He looks at Jesse and sees the shock and hurt in his eyes, "Wait hold on."

Jesse is pink in the cheeks, just a bit, but he's covering it well, "I'm sorry, I didn't know you had one, you never talked about them."

"We just started talking," Aiden sputtered out, "But you never talk out about yours-"

"I have one," He says defensively, surprising Aiden, "But we've both made an agreement not to drop everything in our lives just to be with each other. Which is why I thought..."He hesitated, "Never mind it's not important now. I didn't realize you were working things out."

"Jesse wait-"

Jesse cut off, "I'm sorry, excuse me," he turns and returns to the party. But the youth's mood has gone down, and Aiden knows it's his fault.

He stands there and lets him leave, because Aiden doesn't know what to do.

* * *

Aiden is stuck, connected with one person and in love with another. The later, he now knows loved him back except he has now crushed him heart and soul.

Great.

"You gotta tell him" Ivor says, the only professor at the school Aiden is comfortable enough to discuss this subject with. "Talk to Jesse first, explain everything to him. He's an understanding boy; maybe he'll help you work things over with your soul mate."

Aiden groans and drops his head on his desk.

Jesse shares the same class as him today and is usually early, Aiden could talk to him then. But Jesse shows and doesn't seem to feel like talking. He smiles politely then crosses to the other end of the room, flips open his book and starts studying. It crushes Aiden, realizing with all the dodging he's done and the conversation at the party, he's probably destroyed both of his relationships. Class starts before he can work up the nerve to talk to him.

Halfway through class however, he notice's something. Jesse isn't wearing the bracelet's he usually wears on his left wrist. He always does but today he must have forgot to wear them, the skin is bear. Well...almost blank anyway. As the other male lifts his book to turn a page, Aiden see's it-

A shepherd's hook, on the inside of the wrist.

Could it be?

He never actually talked to his soul mate while he was with Jesse. He never wanted to seem rude. But now...Aiden does a little doodle on his hand then, a large star on the back of his right palm, he looks up and sure enough.

A large star is on Jesse's palm

Jesse is his soul mate.

Jesse...is his _soul mate._

Aiden goes back to his books, but he can't stop grinning.

* * *

"Gotta date?"

"Maybe," Aiden looks up from his seat in the booth, "Do you two always eat here?"

Petra elbows Lukas, "More than we'd like to admit eh handsome?"

The blond laughs, "Seriously though, what are you doing here by yourself?"

"Meeting Jesse," Aiden responds, he decided earlier the best place to break the new was someplace comfortable to the both of them. It took a bit of coaxing, Jesse had been reluctant to be alone with him as of late, but he finally managed.

Lukas raises and eyebrow, "Oh really? Can we join you?"

"Till he gets here yes,"

Thankfully his best friend gets the message, and he smiles, "Sounds cool."

Petra and Lukas join him, and it's a half hour of idle chatter before Aiden notices that Jesse is late for even Jesse. He tries not to stress, but it's hard. Lukas notices and tries to ease the tension but it does little to sooth.

"You know Jesse," he laughs uneasily.

"Yeah..."

Was Jesse so mad at him to stand him up?

His arms hurt, and so does most of his body. Aiden decides its tension.

"Are you okay?" Lukas asks, it's been an hour now, "You look pale."

"Just a little sore." He's sweaty too, but he doesn't say. He reaches for the chrome napkin holder at the side of the booth, hoping to at least ease the stickiness at the back of his neck.

"Why are you sore?"

"I don't really-" Aiden pauses, eyeing his warbled reflection in the silver metal of the napkin holder. Red, there is a dark irritated streak of red, just underneath his jaw line.

What the...

His wrist has it too, now that he's noticing things. There are angry jagged lines running up his wrists, and they are getting brighter.

Petra spots them, "Aiden what is wrong with you hand?"

"I don't-"

The wail of a siren catches their attention, and the trio looks up just in time to see an ambulance race by the diner. For a split second, Aiden's soreness escalates to an unbearable pain, he actually cries out from it. It grows and then as soon as the ambulance passes it quickly begins to recede.

Lukas is worried now ,"Aiden what's wrong?!"

Aiden stares at his hand, the marks already fading out. Oh, no, oh no, oh, NO! He shoves off the booth, "Jesse!"

 _Something has happened to Jesse!_

"What's wrong? What do you mean Jesse?! Aiden!"

Aiden's already out the door, he doesn't bother to go for his car, he left the keys on the booth. He just starts running, following the wail of the sirens.

* * *

He burst into the ER, lungs screaming, he's gasping for air, eyes probably wild and hair most likely a mess. But he blends in, with all the other panicking people in the room. He spots a brief glimpse of Jesse's tousled hair just before they wheel him beyond the doors.

Aiden goes to follow after only to be stopped by a nurse, "Hold on a sec young man!"

"I'm here to see Jesse-"

"Family only!"

"I'm his soul mate!" Aiden doesn't feel the slightest bit guilty playing that card. Law has it so that soul mates have just as much priority as immediate family members. It's no secret that soul mates are close and care very deeply for each other, situations such as this can be very stressful. It's not a lie to Aiden, his _is_ the soul mate, and he cares...a lot.

"Something to identify?" The nurse says the question she must always ask that Aiden must pass.

He hesitates, but only for a second, "He has a shepherds hook on the inside of his left wrist. He rolls up his sleeve, showing her his copy of the mark. He tries not to panic at the sight of faded blood on his skin as well.

The nurse leaves, and it is an agonizing five minutes of waiting. Then, "I'm sorry sweetie you can't see him." Her voice is much more gentle this time.

Terror flares, "But I-"

"Your marks match, but he's in operation right now. You have to wait."

Wait.

Aiden waits, and it nearly kills him. Lukas calls at one point and Aiden spills out everything to him. He and Petra come by later, to give Aiden his car, his wallet, and a change of clothes. The hospital gives him Jesse's phone, he pulls the parent's number and calls them. They were on vacation across the country. They'll be in by afternoon the following day.

Aiden learns it was a hit by a drunk driver. Jesse had been walking across the crosswalk when... ... ...Three people had been hit in total. One had died before the medical teams could get there, the other was stable. Jesse, Jesse wasn't.. ...Aiden prays cause that's all he can do, he can do nothing else.

Now he waits.

* * *

"Ouch,"

Aiden's eyes shoot open; it had been along sleepless night of staying in the world's most uncomfortable chairs. The surgeons had gotten Jesse stabilized, and Aiden was finally able to be in the room. It was just more waiting though, waiting for him to wake up.

Aiden glances at the clock, it was only 10:30, he had fallen asleep finally about twenty minutes ago, shortly after Jesse's Dad called saying they were almost there.

Had he dreamed Jesse was up-

"Fuck."

Now he's fully awake, cause Jesse would never curse. He leans forward shooting towards the bed, "Jesse?"

The young man is struggling to get up, "Aiden? Where am I what-"

"Stay down; you'll tear your stitches."

"S...stitches?" he relents to laying back down on the pillow, "I feel like I've been hit by a truck."

"It was a Prius actually." Aiden says softly. "You were hit by a drunk driver. You suffered internal bleeding and you were in operation for over four hours. The doctors finally got you stabilized. You're parents will be here soon."

"They let you in?"

Aiden pauses, "I...pulled some strings," he says gently, deciding that Jesse need to go through simpler information at this point in time.

Jesse goes quiet; he stares at the ceiling for a moment, processing the information, then, "I'm sorry."

"What? For what?"

"Being an ass," Jesse says weakly, he looks like he might cry, the drugs and pain have messed with his body big time, "You were figuring things out, and I was such a-"

"Shhh it's okay, I'm not mad," Aiden sooths, "I should have told you about my soul mate."

"It wasn't your obligation," Jesse hisses out, "I shouldn't have reacted the way I did."

"Dude, the drugs have you so messed up right now," Aiden says, "We don't have to talk about this."

"Yes we do, because I could have died, and I would have died, and you would have always thought that I-" Jesse chokes, "That I- that I didn't want to talk with you anymore, that I didn't like you and that's not it. I really do like being with you Aiden, I need you to know that right now."

"I like being with you too."

"No you don't understand, I-"

Aiden presses a gentle kiss on Jesse forehead, "More than you know actually."

Jesse groans, " As much as I want to cry in delight right now, it's not fair to you, you have a soul mate and _I_ just need to step out of the picture-"

"Jesse," Aiden says smiling, he lays a wrist on Jesse's hands, "How in the world do you think I got in here?"

Jesse stares at the half a heart on Aiden's wrist, "I didn't know you had a tattoo," he managed to slur out.

Aiden tries not to laugh and turns Jesse's own wrist upward, revealing Jesse's mark. "No, but you do."

"Wha?" he mumbles.

Aiden pulls out a sharpie and quickly fills in the other half on his wrist, watching as an identical match forms slowly on his partner's.

Jesse look at it a moment, then with the best he could muster under drugs, "You filled in my heart."

"Yep."

He squints still trying to figure it out, "Oh... _OH."_ Jesse looks at Aiden, "You're my-"

"Soul mate? Yep! Ever since I was thirteen, imagine my surprise one day when I looked at my arm and there was a dinosaur drawing on it."

"Oh. My. God." He leans into Aiden's shoulder, "I have been drawing on my arms for years, why didn't you say anything?"

"I just found out it was you a few days ago."

"Is that why you wanted me to meet you at Magnus's?"

"Yeah,"

Jesse sighs, "Wow," he's smiling, "I can die happy now. You're my soul mate, I don't believe this."

"What about that arrangement you had?" Aiden teases, "The one where you won't drop everything to be with your mystical partner."

"Screw that, it's _you_." Jesse rubs his thumb on Aiden's wrist, "They say strange things happen when you meet your soul mate. Shame mine had to be figured out by getting hit by a car. God, now I feel really stupid, we were talking to each other when were weren't talking to each other. Man, wait till my parents find out..."

"Fascinating isn't it? But hey, it's cool now, because now we know."

Jesse yawns, leaning into Aiden a bit more, "I love you." he says sleepily, "There finally said it."

"You're on drugs,"

"But I mean it."

Aiden softly laughs, "Yeah," he kisses Jesse's head, "I love you too."

Jesse falls asleep and Aiden is content to stare at their wrists, finally whole, finally complete. Aiden smiles and runs a finger across Jesse's mark. Jesse is right, his friend, his partner, his soulmate, he couldn't be happier.

His heart has been filled.

* * *

 **Milo Requested:**

 _I would like to see a m!Jesse x Aiden if you would?_

 **Author's Section:**

 _I just kinda kept writing and writing and the next thing you know, this 'one-shot' is over five thousand words long. haha sorry bout that. Hope everyone enjoys, and I hope you see this Milo!_

 **At the Anon who asked this:** _Hi! i really like your oneshots!_  
 _I also follow you on tumblr and noticed you like Dragon Age_  
 _Do you do requests for them? Sorry didn't know how else to ask_

 ** _Contact me on tumblr I'm sure we can work on something._**

 ** _At NellyWelly:_** _*Whispers back* I'm working on IC as we speak, just working on a little road bump in the plotline. hahah_

 _Anyway enjoy everyone!_


	10. Regret (Cassie Rose)

_Regret_

* * *

My name is Cassie Rose.

I have done terrible things...

Perhaps now that death hovers over me, I've had time to reflect. There is nothing but the continuing drone of the ender mites, screeching and hissing far down below.

I'm starving; it's a painful way to die.

Should I just end it? Would the fall get me? Or would the Ender mites?

How did I get here? Trapped by one of my own creations.

Jesse, was that his name? Jesse.

He _left_ me down here, left me to die. He wouldn't give me Winslow, he just walked away and didn't look back. Why? Perhaps this is better, so Winslow won't join me in oblivion. I decided long ago I'm not mad at him.

Yes this is better.

Oblivion...I wonder if the Youtubers are there, and all the other people I had killed. Or would I end up in some other place? Where do people go when they die?

We never discussed such things when I was with the Old Builder's. Death was such a passing fancy at the Games, no one _truly_ died long. Then I ended up here, trapped here on this wretched world, and not once in all my scheming to get home did I ever truly wonder.

Dan, Lizzie, Stampy, Torque, Stacy...Captain...I was their friend, or so they figured. It had been so real to them, and _nothing, nothing,_ to me.

God I tried to kill them, I actually succeed more than once. Captain, Torque and Lizzie, would they forgive me if we met again in oblivion? They probably wouldn't, I know I wouldn't if I was in their place.

Why did I kill them?

 _I wanted to go home._

Why did I want to go back-?

 _You shouldn't have bothered they didn't want you back. You could have had a life here, you could have moved on._

I could have had a life.

I'm too weak to cry, the screeches of the Ender mites mirror my internal screams. This could have been mine, this world could have been home. It would have been a good life-

I could have made it _real!_

It's cruelly ironic, a younger I wouldn't be sorry, and a younger me would laugh and kill again. Please let the death stop, I want it to end, let me be the last.

I hope I go soon, I want to see those I've hurt, I want to say I'm sorry, so, so, sorry.

The Ender mites are going quiet, they sound so far away. I think I'm going now, it's getting dark, have the torches gone out?

I'm finally leaving...My name was Cassie Rose, and I regret the things I've done.

. ... ... ... ...

"Cassie?"

* * *

 ** _Emily the Avenger Requested:_**

 _Prompt: Regret (and death too, maybe, IDK)_  
 _Person: Cassie Rose_

 ** _Author's Section:_**

 _I hope this is to your liking! I had to scratch my brain on this one!_

 _Thanks so much for reading hoping to post again soon!_


	11. Find A Family (Jesse,Axel,Olivia)

_Find A Family_

* * *

"I like that one,"

"No, not him, he's too mean."

"But his wife's so pretty..."

"He owns the bank remember, they're no fun! I want fun parents!"

The trio always did this, on days when things got to rough. Jesse, Olivia and Axel would go someplace high up, somewhere they could see everyone. Then they'd try; try to imagine what it might be like, to have a complete family.

Olivia huffed, her little cheeks puffing out in frustration, "Fine, who would _you_ pick Axel."

Eight year old Axel hesitated, looking curiously down at the throngs of people passing below. "Hmmm, that one!"

"Ewww," Olivia giggled, "Not the butcher! He's always so messy. Beside's Jesse doesn't like the butcher."

"Oh I forgot about Rueben, sorry Jesse!"

Jesse was absentmindedly feeding Rueben a carrot, "It's okay guys. You know, you don't have to pick parents for all three of us."

"No!" Axel shoved him lightly, "We stick together, Orphans code, got it! Now," he eagerly leaned against the bridge railing, legs swinging wildly into open air, "Who do you like?"

Jesse looked through the bars, eyeing every kind of couple of every kind of demographic- he sighed.

"What's wrong Jesse?"

"I don't see anyone."

Olivia paused, "Well, what about her?!" she pointed.

Jesse eyed the black haired woman with a large brimmed hat. She was pale, with dark stunning eyes and ruby red lips. She was pretty, but...Jesse watched as she walked towards the park, her hips swaying in a sassy saunter and her little yippy dog at her feet, "No, too stuck up."

"Him?" Axel pointed.

There was a round heavy man, with a big rotund belly, and a large grey beard. His eyes sparkled with a smile, and his arms looked great for hugs. But the middle aged male staggered through the street, a bottle in on hand.

"Too drunk."

"Is there anyone?"

Jesse rested a cheek on the rail, and accepted a warm snout kiss from Rueben, "No one," he said softly. "I don't see a family for me."

"Oh."

The trio fell into silence, all silently accepting that this might be their way of life. Unless, "Why don't we make our own home?" Jesse piped up.

"We're too little," Olivia pouted.

"We won't always be." Jesse's eyes sparkled, "We can't find a family, let's make our own!"

"We could have a tree house," Axel smiled, "I always wanted to live in the trees! We can stock it full of dynamite!"

"And redstone!" Olivia squealed.

Jesse stuck out his hand, "Deal?!"

"Deal!"

"Hey guys whatcha doin?"

The trio jumped in surprise, and Rueben made a little squeal of irritation. It was Lukas, looking a little out of breath, faced flushed from the heat, "Whatcah doin?" He repeated.

"Making a family," Olivia piped.

"Olivia!" the boys groaned, Axel looked at her, "It's our secret."

"You didn't say that," she argued.

"A family," Lukas asked confused, "How come?"

"Well we don't have parents like you," Axel huffed.

Lukas titled his head, "I think you're lucky, you don't have parents to boss you around." He tugged on his over sized jacket, "They tell you what to wear, and when to eat, and make you wear stupid coats 'in case it might rain' and other silly things."

"You look tired," Jesse said, unhappy with Lukas's statement.

"Yeah, I was running. There is a game of hide a seek starting in the park I don't want to be late, but I thought I stop and see what you guys were doing."

"Lukas!"

It was Petra and Aiden. Aiden rolled up on his scooter, a bandage across his nose from last week's wipe out. Petra wore a muddy pair of overalls, her pigtails high upon her head.

"Come on, we're gonna be late," Aiden whined.

"Yeah, I wanna play already," Petra said, already running for the park.

"Lukas hurry!" Aiden scootered after her, "Or you're gonna be it!"

Lukas did a quick wave to Jesse and started running before he paused, "Hey...you guys want to play?"

"Really?"

"It's more fun with more people."

"But they're your friends," Jesse said slowly.

"Aww, I like you guys to, and your pet," Lukas kicked a pebble, "They won't mind. Gill likes Olivia," he blushed, "But you didn't hear that from me."

"Okay!"

The Trio got up, chasing after Lukas, "Aiden I brought Jesse, Olivia and Axel!"

The brunet shoved off the tree from which he had been counting, "Yes! Now I'm not it! Jesse you're last, you're it!"

"Can I use Rueben?!"

"Yeah, yeah," Aiden dashed into the woods, "Just start counting."

Jesse leaned against the tree, the thought of a family momentarily pressed from his mind, "One, two,-"

"I hope you find your family," Lukas whispered in his ear, Jesse froze.

He peeked open an eye, watching Lukas smile back at him before dashing off, "Axel this way, I gotta good spot!"

Jesse closed his eyes and continued counting. "Three, four,"

"After this we should watch clouds!"

"Yeah! Whoever finds the most bunnies wins!"

"Five...Six..."

"Jesse?"

Jesse shot open his eyes, spotting Lukas hovering over him, "Dude you feel asleep."

Jesse yawned, "Did I?"

"Is cloud watching that boring to you?"

"No, it's just Petra's winning on the bunny count, why should I bother?" he smiled.

The blonde laughed, and sat down next to him, "You were counting in your sleep."

"I was dreaming of innocence," Jessed laughed, "We were playing hide and seek."

"Pardon?"

Jesse rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, "Do you remember the day you invited us to play hide and seek the first time?"

Lukas thought about it, then his eyes lit up, "Oh yeah, you guys were on the bridge, searching for parents, I remember!"

"You told me...I hope you find your family,"

"I'm sorry! Did I offend you?"

"Naw," Jesse looked across the hill, where Petra and Aiden bickered over a cloud and whether it was truly shaped like a bunny. Maya was laughing, her and Gill catching up on the count, while Olivia tried to diffuse the argument and Axel fanned the flames...

"You think you'll ever?" Lukas asked softly.

Jesse smiled, "I think I already did."

* * *

 ** _EthanDaCabbage Requested:_**

 _Could you do something about them all as children? Like, their childhood? I dunno, just wondering..._

 ** _Author's Section:_**

 _I hope this is what you were wondering! I hope you enjoy!_

 _See you soon guys!_


	12. Platonic' Roomates (Ivor x Harper)

_Platonically Living Together_

* * *

"We're not a couple we're platonically living together." Ivor said bluntly.

Ellegaard set down her coffee, "You act like a married couple."

"We do not,"

"She asked you to wash the dishes and you said Yes Honey, "she retorted.

"You did," Jesse piped up, his fingers intertwined with Petra's.

"You're love sick," Petra teased.

"No, that's you," Ivor shot back, "Honestly looking at you two makes me nauseous, I don't know why I bother letting you in my house at the same time."

"Doesn't matter," the Engineer stated, "You said it."

Ivor took a sip of his tea, "Really Ellegaard, you need to get your hearing checked, because I'm much older than you -with 'failing' senses- and I can assure you I did not hear myself say such a thing."

"Ah, just you wait for it Ivor, you'll slip up and you'll see you are smitten."

"Highly unlikely."

"Ivor," Harper opened the front door, arms full of food, "I thought you were going to do the shopping today?"

Ivor got up, "I'm sorry! Completely slipped my mind! Here let me help you."

Harper waved as Ivor took the bags, "Hello dears, how are you? Jesse, Petra, always a nice surprise."

"Hi Harper, how are you?" Jesse answered.

"Bliss, you two still going?"

"Steady as a mountain," Petra said.

"Wonderful," the older female turned to Ellegaard, "How are you hun?"

"Peachy," Ellegaard smiled into her mug, "Haven't lost your mind yet I see."

"The Lava can be a bit annoying at times," she shoved a strand of loose hair back into her goggles, "But I'm managing."

"The lava fountain is not moving!" Ivor hollered from the kitchen.

"Then neither are my gadgets!"

"They're all over the counter!"

"Pick you're poison honey!"

"Fine!" he came out, giving her a quick peck on the cheek, "Will you stay for tea, or that ghastly coffee?"

"Can't," Harper kissed him back, "I'm helping some of the neighbors with their fence today, see you at dinner?"

"Fire roasted and lemon turkey?"

"Mmmm, my favorite."

"Have a nice day!"

Ivor sat back down, "Now, where were we?"

"We were watching you slip up, " Jesse said, taking a drink of coffee.

"What?"

"You two are so cute when you bicker." Petra laughed.

"I told you sooner or later Ivor," Ellegaard hummed.

Ivor took a sip of tea, ignoring the laughter, " I don't know why I bother with you three. We are _roomates_."

"Who kiss each other?"

"Oh, shut up!"

More laughter, Ivor just sipped his tea and tried not to smile.

* * *

 ** _S4SH4L4SH4theGaMeR101 Requested:_**

 _Can you do F!Jesse X Lukas, Ivor X Harper, and M!Jesse X Petra?_

 ** _Author's Section_** _: Since I already have done a few for Lukas and F! Jesse. I decided to do Ivor and Harper while keeping_ _M! Jesse and Petra as a side pairing. I hope that's alright. I might do a M! Jesse and Petra later._

 _Anyway enjoy! Hope you see you soon!_


	13. The Fourth Dimension

Jesse pushed open the door, "Woah, this room is seriously white." he stepped inside the massive white box. "Um, Olivia, which one is the fourth wall?"

"They're all the fourth wall," Olivia hollered from beyond the door, "Just start talking. If we take to long addressing the fourth dimension, all of space and time will collapse!"

"Which means hurry up!" Petra added.

"Oh, kay," Jesse turned to the wall, nearest to him, "Hey all, Jesse here, but you knew that cause-" he paused, "Olivia there are words scrolling past me. I am literally reading the conversations we just had."

"Just talk!"

"Fine!" He pulled a paper out of his pocket, "I have a letter here from a person called SilverSilence, apparently this particular block of white nothing is hers so here we go, before we destroy the universe." he dodged a floating 'talk' "This is seriously weird, okay here we go!"

* * *

 _Alrighty, so I apparently need to make this a chapter to get my point across. Hahaha, we got to address some rules._

 _Ahem..._

I AM NOT ACCEPTING REQUESTS OUTSIDE OF THE ONE-SHOT FIC! THAT MEANS NONE OF MY SHORT STORIES, OTHER FRANCHISE, OR AU'S WILL ACCEPT THEM!

HERE IS A LIST OF PLACES **YOU DO NOT POST** A REQUEST:

 _PLAGUES AND PALS_

 _MADNESS AND MISADVENTURES_

 _IMMORTAL'S CHILD_

 _ALL OF THE SONIC THE HEDGEHOG FANFICS I HAVE WRITTEN_.

 _THE DANNY PHANTOM FICS_

 _ANYTHING MARKED ON HAITUS_.

THERE ARE PLACES WHERE YOU CAN POST REQUESTS HOWEVER

YOU MAY:

 _SEND A REQUEST ON PM MESSENGER, I CHECK IT OFTEN_

 _SEND A REQUEST TO MY **TUMBLER ACCOUNT OF THE SAME NAME (SILVERSILENCE14** ) YOU CAN DO IT WITH YOUR OWN TUMBLR OR AS AND ANON I DON'T CARE WHICH.)_

 _SEND A REQUEST ON TUMBER MESSANGER, I CHECK THAT OFTEN TOO_

 _AND FINALLY, YOU MAY REVIEW A REQUEST ON THE MCSM STORY CALLED - THIS IS IMPORTANT - **THE STORIES THAT DEFINE US,** THAT IS MY ONLY STORY WHERE I WILL ACCEPT REQUESTS._

THANK YOU.

 _Alrighty enough of the caps lock guys. I have been having a blast writing one shots for you, but having requests spread out in over a dozen different stories can be kinda confusing. Here is why this is an issue:_

 _1\. I have shut off the alerts for a lot of stories that I'm done with. Which can be a problem, nothing like opening a story and having a request someone posted six months ago,_

 _2\. It confuses the other readers, they think they can request there, so they do. What happens? I have thirty plus reviews that I didn't know existed._

 _3\. I have a list, A waiting list that I go in order. If I have multiple reviews showing up over a span of multiple stories, I get confused who came first. I'm trying to be fair and go in the order I receive. So if you please only post on the places in the list provided above it makes it much easier._

 _So unfortunately, any requests from here on out that are in the wrong place, will have to be removed._

 _I love you guys, this is seriously the most fun I've had writing in a long time. But it was really getting out of hand. lol. So please only review where you should. I love you guys *Kisses*_

* * *

"What does she mean by one-shots?" Jesse asked.

"Jesse, hurry it up!"

"I'm just curious!"

Suddenly another door opened, and two people stuck there head in, one of them was an identical Jesse.

"Uh, Steve, I think we picked a bad portal."

'Steve' cursed, I hate fourth wall dimensions."

"Is that me?!" Jesse 2 gaped.

"Yes, come one let's go." Steve shoved Jesse 2 back out of the room, he waved at Jesse 1, "Sorry, good luck, don't destroy time and space." the the door closed and ceased to exist.

Jesse 1- I mean - Jesse stared.

Lukas peeked in from behind him, "Dude, you seriously should consider finishing that letter."

"Wha? Oh right, ahem-"

* * *

 _Also I thought while I was here, I'd recap on the requests rules for those who don't know, and those who maybe want and update._

 _1\. No non-con._

 _2\. So Adult / Minor Pairings (Most of the character's don't have a canon age, but I will not being doing Jesse/Ivor, or Ellegaard/Axel or whatever. Parental pairings is fine though)_

 _3\. No Incest (kinda surprised I had to bring this up) So if you decide say F!Jesse wants a brother, a M!Jesse, I am not going to hook them up under any circumstances._

 _4\. I will do nothing about mentally ill or disabled. Now before you get mad, this is because I am not familiar with all the types of conditions out there and I do not want to offend someone by portraying it poorly._

 _5\. I can do minor gore/ horror/ disturbing creepy : Minor._

 _6\. if you are an Anon, I will not accept requests that are NSFW, if you have an account, we can privately discuss the limits of how far we will go._

 _7\. I might not be familiar with a franchise if you request a certain alternate universe. ( I.E. Big names such as Pokémon, Harry Potter, twilight) I'll try my best to do it, but I it is out of my knowledge, I will let you know either here of in the Author's Section at the end of each chapter._

 _8\. More than two characters in a pairing (i.e. threeway) are okay. They just might be a little odd, cause let's face it, I've never dated more than one person at a time, I have no idea how three people work haha._

 _9\. If you keep begging me to do yours after you've already requested, I will give you two warnings. The third if will sadly have to delete your request. Do not rush me. I want to make a quality piece for all of you._

 _10\. Do not bash other people's requests or I will again_ delete yours.

That's it for the updated rules! Love you all.

* * *

"Sweet that's all of it!"Jesse cheered. . . . . . . e

The white walls cracked and th end of 'the' float up to the next level.

"Crap!" Jesse yanked open the door. "I think I broke the universe!"

"We told you to hurry!"

"I'm sorry, I got distracted by the draft for a piece called Fight the Urge. Petra you are a bad girl"

"Shut up Jesse!"

The door closed and the room immediately went back to normal. SilverSilence laughed as she reached for the mouse, ready to hit save. "Fictional Characters...they fall for the universe ending trick every time. Oh! Almost forgot-"

THE END.


	14. The Gauntlet (Season 2 Celebration)

_The Gauntlet_

* * *

"...I told you no...uckin touch..."

Aiden lowered his book and glanced at the door.

"...tra just c...down..."

He closed the book and got up sure he heard the voices this time. But he was a little confused because the gang wasn't't due to visit till about an hour. So why were they here now?

"Look see, I think it's coming loose." That was definitely Jesse.

"It better be, or when Olivia and Axel see it there gonna kick your ass, then mine for failing to prevent your stupidity."

That was Lukas.

"Just help me pull." Petra snapped.

"Ow! OW! Not loose! So not loose! Guys stop!"

"Oh quit your whining it's moving!" Petra said.

Jesse protested, "No it is not! Ow!"

Aiden decided to open the front door then. Petra and Lukas both fell through into the threshold crashing hard to the floor.

He looked down at them, then at Jesse. The male timidly waved from the entrance, "Sup Aiden? Sorry we're late."

Aiden crossed his arms, "You're not late," he eyed the glowing glove on Jesse's waving hand, "You're early, by over an hour."

The other grinned and looked at the still untangling pair from the floor, "See that guys, we're early."

"We'd be earlier if we hadn't stopped," Petra countered.

Lukas managed to get up first, audibly growling and retreated to the kitchen.

Aiden helped Petra up, glancing towards Jesse as the brunet closed the door behind him. "So, new fashion statement?"

"What is?"

"Oh, I don't know..." he pointed, "The big glowing gauntlet on your hand."  
Jesse looked at said glove. "That obvious?"

"No. Not at all." Aiden said dryly.

"Idiot just had to put it on, and now it is stuck on his hand!" Lukas hollered angrily from the kitchen.

"I'll get it off," Jesse hollered back.

Aiden reached over and gave the piece of armor a tug, Jesse even stretched his fingers out and kept his palm flat to prove it was stuck. "Smooth. Story?"

Jesse sat on the couch, "I'd rather wait till Olivia and Axel get here so I don't have to explain it twice."

"Fine but they better hurry, I think it's devouring you."

Lukas shot his head out from the kitchen, "It's what?!"

"Chill, I was joking..." Aiden casually looked at Jesse.

Jesse was 'casually' tugging at the gloves, and obviously trying not to panic.

Aiden looked at Petra, "Screw it. I'll get the butter and you tell me everything."

* * *

 _In celebration of the Season 2 release date, here is a little snippet of fun if Aiden could be the in the picture_

I _'m excited all!_

 _Hope you enjoy! Can't wait to see you all again soon!_


	15. First Time For Everything (AidenxPetra)

_First Time For Everything_

* * *

Their teeth clacked together and frankly it kind hurt.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry sorry!" Petra was scarlet as Aiden vigorously rubbed his lips to ease the pain in his mouth, "I'm so sorry!"

"N-no my bad," he stammered out, "I haven't really practiced kissing or anything."

She laughed awkwardly, "And you think I have?"

"Girl like you? You've probably had men drooling at your feet. There were probably lines of them wanting to date you."

"No, no, I never actually..."

He raised an eyebrow, "You're kidding,"

Petra waa blushing pretty hard now, "I was too busy to - you know...I also scared them off most of the time."

"I promise you're not scaring me off."

"The night is young," she countered.

"Well...if it makes you feel better," Aiden felt his cheeks blossom in an uncontrollable heat, "I've never...you know...either."

"So we're both just really bad at this then?"

He chuckled, "Yeah I guess so."

"That does make me feel better actually," She grinned at him, "So all the girls you said you kissed?"

"Lies, all lies,"

"Oh you are so mean, since you teased Lukas when he kissed Jesse for the first time."

" I know, I know, I feel awful," he admitted.

There was a moment of silence.

"So we both admit we don't know what we're doing?

"Yeah~"

"Whelp, first time for everything then." Petra tucked a loose bang back, "Do you, um, wanna try again?"

Aiden nodded, "Y-yeah I can do that."

Their heads ended up colliding together.

"Oh we are _really_ bad at this," Petra groaned rubbing her forehead.

"We're just gonna have to be each others crash dummies," Aiden said, "How about, I stay still and you..."

"Yeah I can do that."

Her lips gently touched his, almost tentatively . When it was certain that neither of them were in bodily pain she kissed deeper.

He reluctantly pulled away after a moment, just a little breathless. "Oxygen is a must..." he mumbled out.

"Bummer," she hummed, then, "I wonder if it will always be good as the first time?"

"We better test...just to be sure?"

"Sounds fair to me," and she kissed him again.

And yes, it was as good as the first time.

* * *

 **NellyWelly Requested** :

 _I really love your one shot pieces. They are all really good and they make me happy._  
 _Could you possibly maybe do something with Aiden x Petra? I don't know what theme, maybe awkward or first time trying something or sickly sweet? Idk._  
 _Please and thanks_

 ** _*WARNING REQUESTS ARE TEMPORARILY CLOSED!*_**

I have so many requested and I need to figure out what I can and cannot do. Because I think I also went out of order and I gotta get organized. So no more requests for the time being please. Unless you are and art submitter and I contact you. Those who have already filled a request do not worrry I am figuring it out!


	16. Sound in the Silence (M! Jesse)

_Sound in the Silence_

* * *

There are a few things Jesse had come to rely on since the F-Bomb incident.

Security was the main thing.

That heavy desire for a presence, for _certainty_.

He needed someone to be there, he didn't have to see them, but he did need to sense. He needed to reassured that someone-anyone he trusted was there to hear what he could not. He didn't have Rueben anymore, no constant companion to warn of danger or leave a simple but encouraging touch.

He needed the familiar, somewhere he knew he was safe, somewhere he knew that death or injury didn't wait in total silence around the bend. And since they began this never ending journey through world after world after world, Jesse could rarely get that anymore. There was hardly ever a sure and safe place to camp at night.

Ever since Jesse's world had fallen into nearly total silence, he desired these things very much.

He had the presence, Ivor, Petra and Lukas were always there. They knew what he needed, what was required.

Aiden had become a valuable ally as of late, his home the sanctuary away from sanctuary. He was only newly friends with Jesse, and he didn't always understand, but Aiden tried, tried very hard to make his place safe.

But he still longed for home, he longed for Olivia for Axel, more than he longed for sound in the silence.

But when Jesse opened his eyes, there was no security, there was no presence.

He recalled the archer, and falling into the river - he had been poisoned.

He remembered hearing a voice, _actually_ hearing it. It wasn't muffled, like someone yelling it. It was clear, as fine of clarity of when he could hear.

 _You need to be here._

Then he woke up, and there was only silence.

Jesse was in a world of pain, his ribs were on fire, his legs felt broken. He didn't know where he was, he didn't know this house. This wasn't Aiden's and this certainly wasn't home. In his pain he panicked, crying out as he fell out of a bed that wasn't his either.

"Lukas! Petra!"

He felt something far away hit the floor, sending little vibrations wiggling up his shaking hands. He looked around, trying to find the source of the vibration, only too see the one door in the bedroom swinging quickly open.

A woman with carrot red hair entered the room, eyes wide with surprise, she was brandishing a gleaming silver kitchen knife. She looked alarmed as she spotted Jesse down on the floor, her mouth opening, forming words he could not hear. She was speaking too soft, too quiet.

Jesse saw the knife and immediately backed away, his body screaming in pain - _Stop! Stop! -_ while the voices in his mind cried - _Flee! Flee! She's going to kill you!_

Where was his armor, his shirt, his sword?! He needed something - _anything_ to defend himself with! His left hand slapped against something cool and firm on the nightstand, and he grabbed hold. Jesse's hand came forwad, a letter opener, and he wielded it like the weapon it wasn't.

The female was clearly panicked now, still speaking, still trying to calm him down and he still couldn't hear here. He looked to the knife in her hand, and she noticed his gaze shifting, immediately realizing it was the main source of his distress, or at least the strongest factor at the given moment. She let the knife drop to the floor, and with one well placed kick of her foot sent the utensil sliding out of the door and therefore out of reach. But Jesse wasn't about to let go, not for a instant, of his own weapon.

There was a moment of tense nothing.

Then she was trying to speak to him again, softer, slower. Jesse had been learning to lip read and to understand sign language from Ivor, that way he didn't need people to be right by his ear to understand them. Even though his lessons had been coming along really well, when he focused hard on the female's lips; looked at the words she was forming, he didn't understand. Was she speaking a different language? The woman took a step closer-

"Get away from me!" Jesse cried.

She froze, then spoke, this time, Jesse could read her lips, she had been speaking a different language before.

 _"_ Are you alright?" she asked slowly.

 _"_ Just stay away from me," he repeated.

"You're ser...sly in..ured right now." She said. She tilted her head, he must have had an expression of confusion on his face, "Can you ... me?"

He looked at her.

The female slowly slid down onto her knees, and Jesse watched as her hands came up, doing a string of motions and then came up to her ear, her expression questioning.

 _Can you hear me?_ she was asking via sign language if he heard her.

 _She can help._ It was that voice from earlier, the one that came when he was in the river, there is was in perfect sound right next to him. He let his eyes shift slightly to his left, then his right.

There was no one on either side.

 _She can help._

He was losing his mind.

Jesse looked to the woman again, she was repeating her question, this time more slow and careful to define her lips and her hands "Can you hear me?"

"N-no," he finally answered, rather shakily, "I can't, not unless you're close or yelling at me."

The woman nodded, "Okay, um," she pointed to her lips, "Can you read lips?"

"A little, I'm still learning,"

"Sign language?"

"Some of it,"

"Okay," she scooted closer, pausing as he lifted the letter opener back up, "Can you give me your name?"

"Jesse," he said, albeit reluctantly.

"Jesse, I'm Alex," she said. "I need you to let me help. You are in...ed."

When he tilted his head, she slowly reached out, hand coming to a stop just at his ribs. When he looked down he could see the stark white bandages on his chest rapidly growing red by the second. Injured, she was telling him he was injured. "Shit."

"Let me help you," she repeated.

"I don't know you," Jesse countered.

"Jesse..." Alex assured, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

It was such a strange sentence, and it put Jesse in a old familiar sensation of peace.

Alex reached her hand out, "Jesse? I promise."

He looked at her.

 _She can help._

Jesse gave her the letter opener. Alex wasted no time placing it away, and pulling medical supplies from the nearby cabinet. She kept talking as she worked, loud enough for him to actually hear her. She had a beautiful voice, "You're going to be okay. I'll have my husband find your friends. Just rest. You're going to be fine." and other things like that. "Are you hungry, we'll get you food."

Jesse relaxed after awhile, letting her work, till her voice eventually dulled out of existence. But the other voice was still there, a steady sound in the silence.

 _You're okay._

 _It'll be okay._

 _You are meant to be here..._

Jesse wasn't sure if he was truly _meant_ to be here. But one thing was for certain, as he watched Alex tend away his broken stitches; that for the first time in a very long time... It startles and confused him, butJesse wasn't longing for security, or certainty, or a presence. Alex filled out three, and as her gentle fingers slowly eased the pain with each touch...

Jesse felt safe.

* * *

 _Three Weeks Later..._

"When did it happen?" Alex asked.

Jesse stopped eating, "I'm sorry what?"

"When did you lose your hearing?"

"How did you..."

The woman shrugged, "I heard you tell Lukas you missed hearing the birds sing when he pointed out my bird house. I'm sorry, I assumed -"

"It was a little over a year ago," he said quietly.

"That soon?"

"Yeah~"

She hesitated, then, "Jesse what happened?"

He stared solemnly at her, "It was a bomb."

"A bomb?"

Jesse nodded, "Yeah, there was this monster - the Witherstorm - and we tried to kill it with a super TNT. The F-Bomb. I volunteered to detonate it. But it went off before I got far enough away." Jesse rubbed his ear, pushing down the memory, "I didn't have a helmet on, it..."

"I'm sorry, this must be so hard for you."

"It can be sometimes, it's hard to explain."

"You feel afraid of things you never feared before," she said thoughtfully, "You need someone there, someone to assure you. You might even hate complete darkness now. That's how it was for me anyway..."

He was stunned, "For you?"

"I was temporarily deaf for awhile," Alex explained, "I had my husband there of course, but it was still frightening. I was always afraid of what I could not see. I leaned on my eyes pretty heavily for awhile."

Jesse was still shocked, "That's exactly how it is. I had Rue-" he cringed.

"Jesse?"

"Rueben..." he choked out, "He was my friend um..." Jesse swallowed thickly, "I lost him in the last fight against the Witherstorm."

"Oh sweetie," she reached across stroking his cheek, "I'm sorry."

"It was a long time ago..."

"That doesn't mean the pain just stops," Alex soothed, "Jesse if you ever need to tell me something, I'll be there for you."

He leaned into the hand nodding, Jesse knew she meant it, because Alex understood. She knew what the silence was, she knew how lonely it felt.

He didn't realize how much he needed to hear that.

The pain eased a little then, if only for that day...

* * *

 ***REQUESTS ARE STILL CLOSED DON'T ASK FOR ANYTHING UNTIL I SAY OTHERWISE PLEASE AND THANK YOU***

* * *

 **Lexi from Tumblr requested:**

 _Hi! You can call me Lexi! I'm a really big fan of your story Immortal's Child and I noticed you do writing requests. Anywho, there is this other story on FF called Decibels, by ChoyofBonk and it's where Jesse is deaf after detonating the F-Bomb. It's one of my favorite stories alongside yours. So my point is, I wanna do a writing request, and I was wondering if you could do a piece that centers around ChoyofBonk's Jesse in a situation from Immortal's Child like meeting Alex, how would he handle it deaf. Please and thank you!_

 _(P.S. To Lexi! ChoyofBonk says thank you for enjoying Decibels!)_

 ** _Author Section:_**

 _So this was ridiculously fun to do. Special thanks to **ChoyofBonk** for allowing me to use their version of Jesse in this one shot._

 _I have to admit, it was quiet a challenge, seeing how a person with most of his hearing sense gone would handle a situation from one of my stories. But I hope I did the character justice._

 _ **Decibels** and it's concept belong to **ChoyofBonk** , while Immortal's Child belong to me. _

_If you haven't read **Decibels** yet, I highly recommend it, I'm embarrassed to say I didn't read it sooner. Feel free to also check out Immortal's Child if you'd like!_

 _Thank you all again for your support I will see you guys all soon!_

* * *

 ** _P.S._**

 ** _The author has heard your - requests/demands/threats figurative not literal haha - and the oneshot The Heaven's Are Burning, is now in the process of being a multi chapter piece. I'm glad you guys enjoyed it that much haha._**


	17. Civil War AU (Olivia, Gill, and Petra)

_The Beliefs Of War_

* * *

Olivia fell into the river, and tried not to scream from the shocking cold. She could not scream though, she must never ever scream. They might find her, at best torture her, at worst they would kill her.

They would certainly kill Gabriel, he wasn't young like her. He had a history of running away, this was his, and this was _her_ last chance.

They had to be free.

"We don't stop running, we keep going," Gabe had said, "If they catch us Olivia they will not skip the chance to kill us, do you understand?"

"Y-yes,"

The plan had seemed so surreal at the time, so far from thought. She had never thought about running away. Her life had been no good though, mother died giving birth, brother died of disease. Her father had been shot...trying to do what she was doing now. That was the only reason she never ran, never tried. But then again, she had no reason to stay.

Gabe had always been like a father to her, he's the one who convinced her.

"They're fighting for us in the North; all we have to do is get to the north."

Dogs howled and Olivia felt her heart race. No! She would _not_ go back; she was done with the cotton, done with the drivers!

No more slavery!

Gabe dragged her onto the muddy banks. They were the only two left now. They had been a group of six once. Olivia wondered if the others had made it when they were separated or if they had been captured, already on their way back to the plantation...

She won't go back, she will _never_ go back.

A door opens in a darkened house, fifty feet or so from the fiver bed. One singular torch lights up the night.

Olivia almost screams.

"Shush child!" Gabe hushes, slowly advancing on the house. He has a knife, and it frightens her. Gabe wouldn't kill someone would he?

"Where have you been?!" a voice demands behind the harsh light of the lantern after they get close enough. "You were supposed to be here last night!"

She recognizes the voice, it belongs to the son of the general store owner. Aiden right? What was he doing up so late at night? Gabe said there was someone on the other side of the river who would help them, but she never imagined it to be someone as young as her.

Gabe was wondering the same thing, "There were complications, where is your father?"

Aiden lowered the lantern, the light casting harsh shadows across his face, "There were _complicatoins"_ he said slowly.

Gabe curses, tugging on Olivia's arm, "We have to keep going then, come on child-"

A dog howls in the distance.

Aiden's eyes flash, "There is no time! Get inside!"

"I'm sorry boy but this wasn't in the plan-"

"So you'd rather go back then?!"

There is a moment of tense silence, the dog again howling. But this time there are the shouts of men, people, out on the hunt.

Gabe curses, again. "Fine," he follows Aiden into the house, ushering Olivia ahead of him, "I hope you know what you are doing. Our lives are at stake."

"I've seen my father do it before; I know what needs to be done." Aiden shoves the kitchen table aside, and moves the chairs. He lifts a panel in the flooring, reaching his hand out to Olivia, "Come on this way. It'll be okay..."

She hesitates but takes his hand, allowing him to lead her to a very steep set of stairs. It's dark in the hole, and she can't see much inside. But there is the rich aroma of spices and other things like sweet sugar, or strong ale. "What's down there?"

"It's my father's 'cellar'," the boy explains, "At least one of them, the spices will cover your scent. Now _hurry_ we don't have a lot of time!"

Olivia drops down into darkness, Gabe falling in shortly after. Then Aiden is closing the door, and there is the sound of the wooden tables and chairs scraping back over. Then nothing, just black silence.

"Gabe what do we-"

"Shhh," he soothes. But he is tense; Olivia can _feel_ him stiff and rigid as he held her.

There is a violent pounding on the door it makes her jump in fright, and want to cry. Through the cracks in the floor, Olivia sees Aiden relight the lantern. She hears the door open...

"Reverend?" Aiden says almost sleepily, as if he had just woken up.

"Where is your father?" the intruder demanded.

"Out of town, he's over in Sandersville; my sister has gone into labor. He won't be back until she delivers. What seems to be the problem?"

"A group of slaves escaped last night."

"Really?!"

"Yes, and we have reason to believe they crossed the river. Have any come through here?"

Aiden thought on it a moment, "I was hearing some noise earlier in the night, but I thought nothing of it. I assumed it was a varmint. "

"We are aware that your father is...kinder, to the lower class." Someone else snapped, "If he is hiding them-"

"What can my father hide if he is not here to hide anything to begin with?" Aiden demanded.

"Your home could be part of their escape route,"

"Ah yes, the _supposed_ 'Underground Railroad'. I assure you Mr. Gregory, that freeing slaves is not good for my father's business. He does trade with all you after all. We may not all be able to afford a plantation, but we still get by the best we can. If my father is too busy freeing your slaves, he cannot very well make good business with you can he? You come here, in the middle of the night, and insult my father's good name! You sir, have some nerve. Perhaps it is _you_ hiding slaves hmm?"

"Why you insolent little-"

"Enough Mr. Gregory!" the Reverend cut in, then "You speak on your father's behalf then?"

"We are hiding no slaves," Aiden said firmly, "Trust me, we will inform you if any more lost slaves pass through here."

"...Very well,"

There was a muffled voice from beyond the front door; Olivia only caught bits, something about 'scent' and 'trail'.

"They could have cut back to the river," Aiden suggested, "Followed it up to the railroad crossing. "

"They very well could have," the Reverend frowned. "I trust you will contact us with any new development?"

"On the word of God."

"Then, I bid you goodnight."

"Good luck in the chase Reverend."

The door closed and the voices receded, the lantern snuffed out...

Olivia didn't relax, her heart was pounding. What if they came back? What if they found them anyway? It was very late now, and she was exhausted, but fear and terror kept sleep at bay.

An hour passed. Maybe two...It was hard to tell in the dark.

The door opened, and Aiden dropped down, holding a candle.

"You are quiet a liar," Gabe said quietly. "I apologize for my attitude earlier."

"I wouldn't call it lying," Aiden reached above and brought down an armful of blankets and a basket, "I would consider it more of not revealing the whole truth. Here you must be cold."

Olivia took one of the blankets, "Then what would you think be truth?"

The brunet smiled, "I wasn't hiding slaves, I was hiding _people_."

The statement warmed her heart, and she leaned forward kissing him on the nose, "Thank you for protecting us. We understand that this comes at a great risk to you."

His face turns red in a warm heat, "I- well. We..." he shakes his head recovering, "It isn't right. What they...There is food in the basket." he climbs the stairs, "Get some rest, we have a long journey tomorrow."

Gabe smiles at her after the boy leaves, "We're be free of it all soon child. Just you wait."

Olivia settles into her blankets and lets sleep slowly take her, dreaming of the north and the promise it brings.

* * *

A canon fires and for a moment there is nothing but the ear splitting sound and the smoke in the air.

Gill is pelted with debris, all of it dirt, but still startling.

Then there is screaming, the haze clears and all Gill sees is a crater made by a canon ball, and a man clutching the area where his leg used to be. There is nothing but a mangled mess of bone and muscle blood is everywhere. There are other men to, but they are all dead, one of them his missing half of his face-

Gill turns his head away and try as he might he still vomits.

There is a rat in the trench with him; it sniffs the putrid pile of slightly digested food, before nibbling on some of it.

Gill vomits again.

The rat doesn't seem to mind.

"You alright son?" his captain asks.

Gill nods weakly, afraid that if he opens his mouth there will be more vomiting.

"I know this ain't as glorified as they say it should have been." the older male says, "But remember what we're fighting for."

Gill straightens his shoulders and returns his attention to the battle. No one if out in the field, it is suicide to go out there. You'd be caught between hundreds of guns on either side aided by dozens on canons. So there were only men, hundreds if not thousands on men, waiting in their trenches. They waited to take a shot; they waited for the canon to come-

They waited to die. But they all hoped to survive.

It used to be a farmer's field when Gill had first arrived, full and heavy with golden wheat. Now, now it was a cratered filled grave, with trampled down grass and dirt so red from blood it would ooze out like water. There was the smell of death and rot and gunpowder everywhere. He sadly never noticed it anymore, he became nose blind to it after the third week or so.

How long had he been out here?

Gill remembers when he first joined; the dreams of glory and victory were still fresh in his mind. He and his mates had been so thrilled to get their uniforms. They took a photo together...

Gill was the only one left now.

He remembers how his illusions were shattered like glass cutting down his dreams and beliefs of war. He remembers when it really changed.

He was in the trench, had he been in the same spot he was currently in? He didn't remember. You could still go out on the field then, the canons hadn't arrived yet.

Gill had spotted a Union soldier and had set his sights-

It was an old school mate. Harvey.

Gill's home town had been right on the war line. Half the town had been for the Union, the rest for the Confederates. A lot of the southern supports up and left, deeper down, to places like Georgia. His family had been one of those supporters.

He knew this boy, he _knew_ his name.

They both had their guns aimed at each other and they both just froze. Because Harvey recognized Gill too. For two seconds, maybe three, they were two little boys again, who used to catch toads together, who went fishing, who put a spider in the teachers hair...

For two seconds...maybe three...

Then Harvey was shot.

Gill watched the buckshot go right through his throat, and the other male went down. Hands reaching weakly out, stretching, gasping, reaching for Gill. Then he was gone, the light snuffed out from his eyes, the little boy with the buck tooth and the freckles was gone. And the little boy who had been friends with him - the one with skinned knees and the habit of repeating the same word over and over- went with him...

 _That's_ when it changed for him.

This war wasn't glorious, this war wasn't for fame.

This war, this bloody _civil war;_ was _murder_. Families were torn apart, brothers shot brothers, and innocents were killed. And old school mates?

They died.

And for what? So a couple of cotton and tobacco tycoons could keep their profits? So the south could keeps it slaves?

 _This_ is what he fought for?

Gill saw a head, someone bold enough to sneak a peek. He aimed his gun and didn't take a second look. Because Gill was afraid it might be someone he knew once, a very long time ago.

He fired his gun and sobbed.

* * *

Petra tried not to be sick.

The field hospital was a mess, the white tents flapped and twisted in the breeze, but it did little to sooth the scorching heat.

The wind was hot; the wind carried the smell of death and gun powder.

When Petra had volunteered for the war effort this was not what she imagined.

How long had she been here? A week? Two?

She still couldn't stomach it. Her apron was red, her dress was red. Her hands were _red._ None of them used to be, her apron had been white, her dress brown, her hands...clean. It got worse the longer she stayed. She could handle victims with fever, with sickness. But then there were those with injuries, who came in where their arms or legs a mangled bloody mass of something that used to be a limb.

She couldn't...

Another wagon pulls in, led by the famous Ellegaard. She goes out into the battle, day after day after day. Petra joins the group of other men and woman to carry the injured and the dying and freezes.

Confederates.

There are Confederate soldiers in the back on the wagon.

Ellegaard hopes off the front of the coach and see's her standing there. "Hop to it!"

"They're the enemy," Petra says quietly.

Ellegaard's eyes go soft, and she walked up to here, "You're new here aren't you?"

Petra slowly nods.

"What's your name?"

"Petra."

"Petra..." Ellegaard points, "Look at the men there, what differences to you see in them besides their uniforms? What everyone forgets is that these men, _all_ of them, are our fellow countrymen. What everyone forgets, is that this war has split families. When they are sick and dying, it doesn't matter what side they chose, we help."

Petra looks at the last two men, almost similar in features and wonders if perhaps they are brothers, "How do you do it?" she asks softly.

The war nurse gives her a questioning look, "Do what?"

"How do you steel yourself against all this death, all this..." Petra gestures around, "You go out there, bring people back, and go out again. Not once have I seen you get sick or turn away or, or-"

"I'm here for something," The woman answers. "That's the only way to get through this. You can't just be here to help, you gotta be here for something."

"I don't understand,"

Ellegaard escorts Petra to a tent, "I'm here for a hope. I'm here doing what I do, that one day this war will be over, praying it be soon. I'm here," she pulls back the curtain, looking at all the sick and injured inside, a mix of south, north, a former slave. "I'm here, hoping to give these people a future."

Petra is silent.

"Tend to these men; all the while find what you are here for." Ellegaard pats her shoulder, "And you'll find you can face the worst this war has to offer." Then in a whirl of bloody cloth and frazzled hair, the woman was gone.

Feeling conflicted, and confused, Petra set her mind to tending the patients in her tent. Remembering all of Ellegaard's sayings as she worked.

 _Keep a smile._

"You're looking much better today; we'll have you out of here in no time."

 _Keep love._

"You're wife sends you a letter, you're lucky to have someone who cares so much!"

 _Keep hope._

"You'll be home soon!"

Fine your reason-

The chocolate skinned male gently grabbed her hand, Petra froze, startled by how warm it was. "Where am I?" he mumbled out.

Petra reached up, feeling the intense strength of heat stroke radiating off the skin, "You're in a field hospital, you're sick."

The youth, no older than she, shook his head, "No, I can't! I have to go back out there!"

"You'll die!" she said firmly.

His eyes opened to reveal honey amber orbs, "I'll die if we _lose_."

Petra sat down on the edge of the sheets, "What makes you think so?"

"If we lose, they'll take us back,"

"Us?"

He looked around the tent, Petra followed his glance, looking at all the other African Americans, "Us, their _slaves,"_ he practically spat the last word, "I will not go back!"

"Shhh!" Petra pushed him back down against the pillow, "Losing a battle does not lose the war."

"But it could-"

"But it _won't_."

He eyed her, "What makes you think so."

Petra paused, thinking on Ellegaard's words, "I have hope."

He stared, "What's your name?"

"Promise to stay and rest if I give it to you?" she asked as she rang out a wet cloth and set in on his forehead.

He thought on this, "Alright,"

"Petra."

The other relaxed against the cushions, "Petra," he tested, "Lovely name."

She was grateful the heat of the tent already coated her cheeks red, lest the blush would have been obvious, "Yours?"

He smiled, "Promise you'll come back to visit if I tell you?"

She returned the smiled, "Yes."

"Jesse,"

"I like it."

"Thank you," he yawned, the fatigue finally taking back hold, "I'm glad you have hope Petra," Jesse said softly, "It gives me hope too..." then he slipped off sleeping soundly.

Petra stared.

" _It gives me hope too..."_

She finally found out what she was here for.

* * *

 _ **Boxen Requested:**_

 _Is WW2 your fav history subject? Mine is the civil war. (pssst could you do one based on that era?) yiu had a lot of fun with this one and I think we all could tell definitely one of my favs thus far._  
 _keep it up Silver!_

 _(Yes WW2 is my favorite history subject btw. And in case not everyone has gotten the memo. I have heard the requests and the **Heaven's Are Burning** (Chapter 7) will be turned into a full fic.)_

 ** _Author's Section:_**

 _ ***Keels over and dies*** I am so sorry people, I am now a hundred percent out of order. My computer misplaced all the files containing the one shot prompts and I am recovering them slowly one by one. I'll try to find them as soon as I can, and do whatever I find first. Until I get this fixed I'll try to let you know what's next at the end of each fic._

 _Thanks so much again for your patience._

 _ **Coming Next:** Aiden, Gill and Maya, in a hilarious predicament of being turned into hybrids. What kind? Stay tuned to find out!_


	18. Hybrid (Lukas, Aiden, Gill, Maya,)

_Hybrid_

* * *

"Son of a B-"

"Aiden," Lukas sighed.

Trapped high up on the roof, Aiden audibly growled, "This is your fault."

Next to Lukas, Jesse piped up, "My fault?! How is this my fault?!" he asked.

"If you- ugh- hadn't dropped Hadrian or whatever the hell is name is off on a world full of zombie sized chickens"

"It was actually full of chicken sized zombies," Jesse mumbled.

"I don't care! If you hadn't pissed him off, he wouldn't' be swearing revenge now would he?" Aiden shimmied across the tile, "Notch, it is too dangerous to even be _associated_ with you!"

"He was aiming for me," Jesse said meekly, "It's not my fault that you look the same from the back..."

"One, that is insulting I look _nothing_ like you. Two, if he was after you then what about Gill and Maya?! Why did he get them too?! Huh?"

"Um..."

"We'll find him Aiden, don't worry," Lukas assured.

"When you do, I am going to get that mother fu-"

"Aiden!" Lukas cut in.

"-bastard, and kill him!"

"In your condition?"

"I'll manage somehow," Aiden glared at Lukas, "As sssoon as I get-Shit!" the tile gave out and Aiden slid off the roof and fell crashing to the ground below.

All eight hundred pounds of him.

Lukas took a step back as the great lengths of snake tail-that now made up for the lower half of Aiden's body- came tumbling into a pile, "You okay?"

"At least he's down..." Jesse said.

Lukas elbowed the brunet, "Be nice."

Aiden groaned miserably and stuck his head out from underneath the pile of coils, "Please tell me no one sssaw that?"

"Oh someone saw it all right," Petra said as she and Ivor suddenly rounded the corner of the house.

Aiden hissed in displeasure and embarrassment, cringing as a forked tongue slipped out of his mouth.

"So what's the verdict?" Jesse asked, crossing his arms.

Ivor pulled out his notepad from underneath his arm, "Well the potion seemed to have only one effect, with varying results. It seems your friends Lukas have been turned into some sort of hybrids all with different levels of change and form. Maya seems to be a bat like creature, while Gill is a sea creature of sorts-"

"I'm thinkin jellyfish," Petra stated.

"Yes," Ivor frowned, clearing his throat, "And Aiden here, well Aiden is very clearly a snake. He's the most changed out of the three, considering the other two still have their legs."

"Ya think?" Aiden grumbled.

"Can you turn them back," Lukas asked, "You were always good with potions."

"I have to do some tests first-"

"Tests!"

"Nothing lethal, or invasive," Ivor assured, "I just need to figure out the alchemic design of the potion. That way I can work up a reversing agent. But I highly suggest you find Hadrian."

"He won't get far," Petra said.

"We better take off now then,"

Lukas kneeled down next to Aiden, "We'll find him, I promise."

"Just hurry," Aiden asked. "Before I turn fully into a snake."

* * *

"You're back!" Ivor closed his book and stood, "It's been three weeks, and did you catch Hadrian? Where are the others?"

Lukas sighed and pulled his goggles from his hair, "I'm back, yes i know, no we did not, and they're after Hadrian still," he mumbled the answers out.

"Then why are you back,"

"I got worried," Lukas admitted, "We corner Hadrian in the mountains, but he still managed to get away. He was mocking us, saying we didn't a have a lot of time left. Jesse said he was bluffing, but he said I should go back, in case the others got worse. "He and Petra are chasing after the bastard still. Are Maya, Gill, and Aiden alright?"

"They're still alive, if that's what you're worried about?" Ivor stood, "There was, I admitted, some more changes after you left."

"What!" Lukas gaped, alarmed.

"Calm down, nothing bad. At least in _my_ opinion, they might state other wise."

Lukas followed him into the kitchen, looking out the window, "Why is there a giant tub in the back-yard?"

"That's one of the changes," the elder flipped open his book, "Let's see. Maya is now incredibly sensitive in sound and smell. Her ears have become bat-like, and she now has _wings._ She also has adapted to a nocturnal life-style. She's upstairs asleep right now, wake her at your own risk. Gill lost his legs shortly after you left, he has now formed gills -Heh Gill has gills-"

Lukas frowned, even though the pun _was_ pretty good."

Ivor coughed, "Anyway, he now only can breathe underwater, and his entire lower body looks like a jellyfish. His skin is now minor transparent-

"Transparent?!"

"Yes, only a little. It's kinda fascinating, you can see his veins and the blood running through them.

Lukas swallowed thickly, "Okay what else?"

"We found out a week ago after he got sick, that he cannot live in fresh water. Hence the tank. We had to make an emergency build, and fill it with all the salt in town, and let me tell you Isa was tearing her hair out to get it all. Gill is also got enough non lethal poison in his tentacles to paralyze a full sized cow.

"Aiden, I've had some issues with because I'm not familiar with snakes, but we have managed. There has been more scale development on his skin, making shirts out of the question, and they have progressed sporadically all the way up his face. He's a snake now, so he can't blink, but he's still human enough he needs the moisture, so we have to apply eye drops every half hour or so. Aiden also can no longer control his own body temperature, which can be a hassle at night since it is the fall. Oh, and he has fangs, whether or not the venom is lethal, I have yet to test. I can't get the samples to my lab fast enought because it dries out, and Aiden can't come in because he's too damn big."

"Can I see them?"

"I'd leave Maya be," Ivor chuckled, "But they're not contagious Lukas, you're not going to turn into an animal."

Aiden was curled up underneath a series of glow stone lamps, not too far from Gill's tank, "Lukasss! You're back!" he frowned, "And you're alone..."

"Sorry," Lukas apologized, "We're getting close."

Aiden sighed, rubbing his hand against the green scales on his cheek, "Yeah well, thanks for doing thisss."

"How are you guys doing?" Lukas sat down.

Gill tapped rapidly on the glass. His tentacles were far longer than Lukas had imagined, spanning out almost fifteen feet past his body,

"He sssays we're having a blast," Aiden said, "And I'm sure he means that ssssarcastically."

"Can he not come up?"

"No. He'll sssuffocate, luckily he knows Morse."

"And how are you?"

"I have a lissssp, I can't blink, I'm freezing, and I keep biting my tongue on thessse damn fangsss." Aiden sighed. "Sssssooo you tell me."

Lukas smiled encouragingly, "Hey, at least you got fangs? Any venom in them?"

"Yep, Ivor wanted to tessst it, but I bit a cow yesssterday, and well." Aiden shrugged meekly, "No more cow."

"Yikes."

Gill tapped on the glass again.

Lukas tilted his head, "Sorry I'm rusty at Morse Code, did you say something about unhinging?"

"Oh yeah, watch," Aiden's jaw popped and his mouth unhinged, "Swweeee?"

"Oh gross!" Lukas laughed, "Put it back!"

* * *

"Hey Lukas where are you-Woah!" Petra laughed, "Nice hammock dude."

Lukas was back at Aiden's house again for another visit. Just to offer support and encouragement. it was pretty late in the evening, so even Maya was out and about. Aiden was mostly wrapped up in his oak tree -he had gotten pretty good at climbing- but his mid section hung down, low enough for Lukas to hang out on the strong muscular coils.

Lukas slid of, "Petra hey! Any news!"

"We got him cornered in the canyon," she grinned, "We got him now!"

"Oh good, cause I think Gill's done being a fish," Maya laughed.

"I think it's good look for him." Aiden said, "In fact I think- yahhh!"

Gill had thrown a tentacle up and over the pool sides, the tip just barely touching the other male. Aiden fell the ground in an instant, only his upper body still useable, the lower half now paralyzed dead weight.

"Dammit Gill!"

Gill laughed, you could almost hear the chuckles as they floated up in bubbles.

* * *

"Ivor,"

Ivor woke up from his nap to see Aiden standing there arms crossed-

Wait, standing?

"Aiden you have legs?!" He hopped off the couch.

The other taped a heel on the ground, "Yeah, turns out if you focus on wanting your legs back, you can get them. Gill is pretty miffed though."

"This is fantastic! That means you can control your physical form despite the potions effects!"

"So we can undo it completely?"

Ivor sighed, "Probably not, the potion is still manipulating DNA, but now we know it isn't in full control." He grabbed Aiden's hand, "We need to take a blood sample come on!"

* * *

Maya swiveled her ears, "Jesse's coming?"

"How in the world do you know that?" Harper asked.

The female frowned, "I've been half a bat for almost two months now, I think I know when someone's coming."

Jesse barged through the front door.

Harper looked to Ivor, eyes wide, "I'll be damned."

"That son of a bit-"

"Jesssse," Aiden cut in, "What would Lukasss sssay?"

Jesse stormed into the living room, "Nothing! Cause's he an ocelot and ocelot's don't talk!"

Maya jumped up, "What?! Is he-"

"I'm fine," Lukas was at the front door, golden spotted ears sticking out from his hair and a tail swishing between his legs, "I can still speak, Jesse is just being dramatic."

Maya just stared. Aiden covered his mouth, he knew it was a bad situation, but damn it was still kinda funny.

Gill was the only one to pipe up, "Dude...do you purr?"

"No, I do not," Lukas answered hastily.

"What happened?" Ivor asked.

"Melvia is here too! She helped him escape, and we almost had him and- and we had him trapped, Olivia and Axel were helping, and - Dammit!" Jesse cried angrily as he paced the floor, "They're in this together! Augh when I get my hands on them I am going to throw them into a world made entirely of Nether! Better yet, I'll throw them in the world of the Ender Dragons and break down the damn door. See how _they_ like torture!"

"Jesse calm down, it's okay," Lukas soothed.

"You have been turned into a cat," Jesse snapped, 'Who's next? Petra?! Notch only knows what she'll turn into."

"Probably something fast, dangerous, and temperamental," Maya whispered in Aiden's ear.

"They're not going to get away," Harper said, "This world only has the one door, I checked the Old Builder records, and there is only one way out."

"Yeah, and Isssa, Milo, and Reggie have guardsss possted all around it," Aiden said, "You'll catch them."

"But it's been two months,"

"We're okay, we're kinda getting the hang of things now," Maya assured.

"Sssure," Aiden paused to puts some drops is his eyes, "I ssstill can't blink, but being highly venomousss iss fun."

"I like paralyzing Aiden," Gill piped up.

"Shut up Gill..."

"And I can fly really fast," Maya said, "The boys are jealous; they're stuck on the ground."

Jesse sighed and sat down. "Yeah..."

"We'll catch them," Lukas said, "Now, Ivor, would you please make sure I'm not going to change anymore?"

"Of course."

"I'll help," Harper said, and joined the two men out.

"Here, take this," Gill dropped a vial in Jesse's hand.

"What is it?"

"It's a barb from my jelly form that is _sure_ to keep them from running the next time you catch them. One poke and they both fall over."

"Thanks Gill, this will help."

"I gotta know sssomething though," Aiden said leaning in.

Jesse leaned in as well, "What?"

"...Have you tried to get Lukassss to purr?"

Jesse smiled, "Would I _ever_ pass up an opportunity like this to try? Yes, he does purr."

"See," Maya grinned, "Now we can really have fun while you go hunting!"

* * *

"I'm kinda gonna miss it,"

Lukas leaned back against the tree, "Liar." he mumbled out.

"Okay, okay," Aiden chuckled, "I _am_ glad you got a cure, even though Hadrian got away. But I won't miss freezing all the time, or not being able to blink, and certainly not the lisp." he leaned back as well," But being super powerful, fast, and venomous was fun."

"Yeah, well, I'm glad, I was sick of you sticking that forked tongue of yours in my ear, just to get me flustered."

"I think you liked it,"

"About as much as you like getting paralyzed by Gill."

"Hmmm, touché."

"Maya seems eager to get back up in the skies though."

"She'd probably figure out how to fly in no time."

"Yeah," Lukas yawned.

"Ssssshame though," Aiden said, mimicking a hiss. "I almost wanted to see what Jesse would be."

"Probably a pig."

"Lukas..."

"What? Pigs are his thing," Lukas shrugged.

"Fair enough."

Lukas closed his eyes, trying to let sleep take him, when he felt fingers scratching behind his ear, "Aiden...what in Notch's name are you doing?"

"Trying to get you to purr."

"I don't know why I bothered to cure you..."

Aiden laughed.

* * *

 **Ariza Luca requested:**

 _do you think you could do a oneshot using my Hybrid AU? (If not, that's aight, this is more than enough to keep me entertained for a whole month xD) If so, then go ahead and do whatever you please x3_

 ** _Author's Section:_**

 _Special thanks for **Ariza Luca** for allowing me to do a segment based off her Hyrbrid Au, I hope this is to your liking! I know we didn't discuss a hybrid form for Lukas, but I thought I'd add a extra bonus. Thanks again!_

 _You guys also must be praying for me, or some other kind of cosmic support, I have found a lot of files, and hopefully soon we can get them done and get requests back open._

 _Two questions by the way:_

 _1\. Would anyone be interested in a special event for this fall. I don't want to reveal to much into it, but I was just curious if anyone would be willing to do it. All I can say is it is a Halloween Special._

 _2\. I literally had a idea bomb at work, and even though I can't post it yet, because I would spoil the entire plot line for Immortal's Child, would anyone be interested in a sequel to Plagues and Pals? *laughs awkwardly* I really should work on my other stories, but I just kinda hit me...like a cannon._

* * *

 ** _Coming Next:_**

 _Petra was dying, that was obvious. However, unbeknownst to Lukas - who can really vent out when emotional - she can still hear everything he's saying._

 _What does he say? Stay tuned and find out!_


	19. Dying Confession (Lukas x Petra)

_Dying Confession_

* * *

Petra stared at the sky, the stars were out. Out here in the woods during the dead of night, it felt like you could see the entire heavens from here. It was so pretty.

"...Oh Notch she looks bad..."

"...Oh God's where is all that blood coming from?!"

"...Lukas help her! You're our medic! We'll take care of the monster..."

Somewhere in Petra's quiet peaceful serenity, something roared, shaking the trees and sending vibrations through the ground. Whatever it was, it was ruining her night watching.

"The stars are pretty," she commented.

Lukas came into her vision, looking down at her, face pale a white, "Petra! Oh Notch, Petra answer me!"

She frowned, "Lukas, you are in my line of vision. Move."

"I- don't understand you- oh Notch please!"

Why was he freaking out so bad? He had red on his face, that sorta clashed with his skin...It was on his clothes too, and his hands...

Lukas placed a set of fingers on her throat, "Petra please! Just keep breathing!"

It was then Petra felt a sharp pain in her chest, like something had pressed against her lungs, it hurt to breath, "What's going on?"

"Shhh, don't talk, you're speaking gibberish, just-just rest- of sweet blocks."

"Gibberish? I'm not speaking gibberish, Lukas, what is going-"

There is that pain again, and Lukas's hands temporarily come up, there is a fresh set of red, it's blood. She knows it's hers...

The golem! The giant one! What was it called? The Monster of the Wending Wood, that's! Lukas hadn't seen the spear, and Petra pushed him down-

Oh Notch she was dying.

Petra was now crystal clear aware of her surroundings. She could hear the golem somewhere, roaring in the woods. She could hear Jesse, and Axel, and Olivia, they were sill fighting that thing.

She had to help.

"L-lukas-" she tried to move, but her limbs wouldn't work.

"I'm here, I'm here, don't move, please!" something wet hit her face, and she manages to shift her gaze up. Her mind has become clearer, but her body is failing, it hurts to blink.

Lukas is on the verge of tears, "This is all my fault," he says shakily, he's tending her wound, Petra can see that now. Her head is on his lap. "This should be _me."_

"L-lukas- calm down- ugh," What sounds like English in her head is only coming out in -well _gibberish-_ Petra can't even speak, can't even let him know she's not mad.

"I should have been paying attention, and now your hurt, and it's all my fault- Notch! Petra I am so sorry!" Lukas's voice cracks.

 _It's okay,_ she thinks, _I'll be okay, Notch, don't let me die, I have to tell him I'm okay-_

 _"_ I haven't even got the change to tell you," Lukas cries, "Please don't die! Just please- I can't I need-"

 _Tell me what? What do you have to tell me?!_

 _"I-_ I- I-" Lukas cringes "I need- I need to tell you I love you," he brushes away impending tears, leaving smear of blood on his face.

 _Love?! Wait a second, this was not how confessions should go! Especially dying confessions, **she** was the one dying, she should be telling him this...cause..._

If she had enough blood left in her, Petra knew she would be blushing, cause, she never told him either, that well... you know.

"Don't die! You aren't allowed to go!" Lukas demands, is he yelling at her- or to no one in particular? "I have to tell you, just Petra please! I'm going to save you just, please- keep breathing!"

Her vision is going dark. Oh sweet Notch! She's dying! She has to tell him! It takes all her strength just to open her mouth, "L-Lukas!"

His eyes go wide. He can hear her! "Petra?!"

Please, _please,_ let it be English to him. "Mmm-love- you...too"

"W-what!"

"I...love..." her vision goes dark.

"Petra? PETRA!"

* * *

She wakes up in a pristine room, and she knows immediately where she is at. She recognizes the medical room -because unfortunately she's been her more than she'd like to admit - in the New Order of the Stone building.

She's back in Beacon Town. And -thankfully- not dead.

She sits up, her ribs screaming, "Ah shit!"

There is a crash, and Petra looks up to see Lukas sitting stunned in a chair, book on the floor, "Petra?!"

She manages to crack a smile, "Hey there Doctor, what's up?"

He gets up, racing to the bed, "You're awake!"

"Yeah, feeling good," Petra cringes as her body contradicts the statement, "You did a good job,"

"I highly doubt you feel that good," Lukas smiled softly, "That golemn did a number on you."

"What happened?" Petra pried, even though she now remembers perfectly well what happened Notch only knows how many days ago.

"I wasn't paying attention," Lukas said sadly, "You saved my life, but you got hurt really bad."

"Well I'm still here aren't I? You patched me up," she paused, leaning in, "Anything _else,_ happen?"

He looks like he almost plans to tell her, but then,"No..." He pulled away from the bed, "We won, and I kept you from bleeding to death,"

Petra huffed inwardly.

Lukas picked his book up off the floor, "I'll get the others, they'll want to know your awake," he turned away.

"Lukas wait!"

The blond turned back around, "Yeah?"

"I heard what you said," Petra says.

"Said? What did I-" Lukas goes pale, " _Oh..._ Oh Notch!" Now he's scarlet. "Petra I am so-"

"Don't apologize," She interrupts, she tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear, " I wanted to tell you that I could understand you, but apparently I was talking gibberish."

Lukas walked back to the bed, "Well...you weren't too bad at the end. You know...before you passed out and gave a heart attack." he said slowly.

"I know, I'm sorry. But I was kinda," Petra smiled up at him, " I've been wanting you to say something for awhile."

"You knew this whole time!"

"No! I- liked you back - I mean," Great, now she's flustered, "That's what I was trying to tell you. I - I -"

Oblivious Lukas is now even more oblivious.

"Dammit, I gotta say it huh?" Petra turned scarlet, "Shit, I'm no good at this. Lukas! I was trying to say I loved you to-"

He leans down and kisses her.

Petra freezes for a moment, before melting into it.

Lukas pulls away, cheeks pink, "Sorry, I thought, Notch I hope you weren't aiming for sibling love."

"No, no," Petra coughs, "That was...wow."

"So does this make us a thing?" Lukas says slowly.

"There are better ways to get together, but yeah, we are a thing, if you want,"

Lukas nods, "Yeah, if you want?"

"Yeah..." Petra wiggles her eyebrow, "Wonder how the proposal will go down."

Lukas blushes, "Hopefully with less blood,"

"Hopefully,"

He leans in and kisses her again, and Petra returns the gesture, her pain all but forgotten. That golem injury was now totally worth it.

At the entry door, Jesse rolls his eyes. He was going to berate Lukas for not getting him or the others to let them know Petra was awake. But then Lukas started making out with Petra. He's going to have to tell the others, and they're going to have to find a way to act surprised. Even though it's been painfully obvious for the last year.

Dozens of failed hookup attempts, and a fricking monster spawn ended up doing it for them.

Figures.

Lukas and Petra are kissing again, he decides to let them have their moment. Jesse smiles closing the door softly and heads back down the hall.

 _Freaking finally._ He thinks, _Now I just gotta work on Axel and Olivia._

* * *

 _ **I3Lukatra Requested:**_

 _Jesse, Petra, Olivia, Axel, and Lukas are out fighting a new monster, weaker than the Witherstorm but not too weak. Then suddenly, Petra is hurt badly by this monster. Only Lukas can heal her (since...well...we're just gonna say that he was skilled in the medical arts). Lukas x Petra_

 ** _Author's Section:_**

 _Emotional confessions are fun, haha. Poor Lukas we keep abusing him! Hope you like it!_

 ** _Coming Next:_**

 _Jessie is hanging out with the new boy in town. Which a crushing Lukas isn't really happy about - he liked her first. Petra doesn't seem to mind though, cause **hot damn,** that boy is fine. Shame that he and Jessie are already close._

 _Who is it? Stay tuned and find out!_


	20. Malt Shop Madness (LukesseJetra)

_Malt Shop Madness_

* * *

"Who in the world is that?"

Petra leans against her bike, "I haven't a clue, but he is cute."

Lukas pouts from his own bike, "Yeah...darn it all she looks like she is really getting along with him."

Petra sighs, "Lukas would you _chill,_ Jessie has known you way longer, she just met the guy! Don't worry, you still have a chance.

"But she's giggling!"

"Oh my god you are hopeless."

* * *

Petra runs into the 'new boy' later that week at the malt shop. Of course, she's never been one to be shy, "Hey!" But that's where the madness started, at the malt shop.

He turns, and she finally gets a good look at his face. Tall, tan, dark brown hair.

Y~eah, pretty hot.

"Me?" he asks, smiling awkwardly at her.

"Yeah you, come here."

He slowly, almost hesitantly walks over, "Why?"

Petra leans against the bar counter, "I haven't seen you around here before."

The other visibly relaxes, "Oh, yeah, well I'm new."

"I kinda figured," Petra smiles, "Well, welcome to Beacon Town. Have a seat."

"Thanks," he takes the stool next to her.

"You gotta name?"

"Jesse, yours?"

"Hey I know a Jesse," Petra grins, "My name is Petra,"

"Her full name wouldn't happen to be Jessica would it?" he asked grinning.

"Yeah! You know her?"

"Pffft, yeah we go way back."

"Jessie and Jesse, sounds like a business,"

"Oh we're as thick as thieves," Jesse smiles.

"I saw you talking with her about a week ago,"

"Yeah, probably shortly after I got here."

"So what brings you to Soren's Malt Shop?"

Jesse looks around, "I hear this is the best place to get a shake, and I haven't had ice cream in ages."

"Let me buy you one."

"Oh no! You don't have to-"

"There has been a crime committed here," Petra pressed, "And the crime is a teenager deprived of ice-cream far longer than he should. Please, it will be my treat. Call it initiation if you will?"

Jesse looked at her, "...Alright, thank you."

"My pleasure," she flipped up the menu, "Alright any allergies?"

* * *

"If you don't tell her, I'm going to deck you."

Lukas threw a rock into the pond, "I can't she's got a boyfriend."

"Who the hell is he?" Aiden asked, throwing one as well, satisfied when it skipped over four times, "Because we go to school with literally every possible available person for her to date. It's a small town..."

"Petra says his name is Jesse,"

"Wait," the other stops skipping, "Jessie, as in your Jessie?"

"No, Jesse, J, E, S, S, E. "

"Oh, God that sounds like a sitcom couple name."

"He just came to town a little over two weeks ago." Lukas pouted, "They seem pretty close."

"How do you know their a couple?"

"Cause Petra says they've known each other a long time."

Aiden sighed, "Have they kissed?"

"What no I haven't seen them-"

"Do they hold hands?"

"No, I-" Lukas stammered

"Is he taking her to the winter prom?"

"I don't know-"

"Then they are not a couple." Aiden threw a rock and it skipped all the way across the pond, landing on the other shore, "I swear Lukas, I am so sick of your fawning."

"Thank for the support," Lukas frowned.

"I have to put up with Maya and Gill being all gushy, I don't need to have you crushing." Aiden said, "You are going to ask that girl to the winter prom or so help me, the toad over there as my witness, I will fight you."

"You're an awful friend," Lukas threw a pebble, then, "Fine, I'll ask her."

"My work here is done. You've got three months."

* * *

 _Two and half months later..._

Jesse crashed against the foam wall, "You are crazy!" he said laughing and breathless.

Petra slid in next to him, "I told you I am a hard core roller skater!"

"You should join the derby."

"They're too scared of me,"

Jesse laughed.

Petra started to unlace her skates, "I think I'm up for a malt, how bout you?"

"Sounds good,"

"Your turn to buy,"

"Petra?"

"Hmm?"

"I think I like you,"

"Thanks! I like you too Jesse,"

He sighed, "No I'm pretty sure you don't get what I mean."

Petra looks up, "What exactly is it that you mean-"

Jesse kisses her, he was obviously aiming for her cheek and hadn't been expecting her head to turn. He pulls away, fever red, "That's what I mean."

Petra's eyes are wide, "Oh...Wait...I thought you had a girlfriend."

"What? No!...Unless you say...So?"

She thinks on it. "...We're gonna have to get the couples malt now."

Jesse laughs.

* * *

"Lukas hey!" Jessie tackles him in a hug, "I'm so glad you are here! I was afraid I'd be alone tonight."

Aiden scoffs and walks by, giving Lukas a look.

Lukas returns the female's hug, "Yeah, well, Gill is here, and so is Maya, and Aiden wants to make sure she doesn't get drunk and all that."

Jessie smiles brightly, pulling on his arm, "Come on! Come dance with me!"

He follows her out onto the dance floor, "Speaking of dances," he asks.

Her eyes light up, "Yes?"

"Are you going with Jesse?"

"Oh...um, I don't know," Jessie dodges a drunken teenager, "Maybe? He's not one for dances."

"Oh...You two seem pretty close."

"Well we've been tight knit since we were kids, and we wrote letters to each other a lot."

Long distance relationship? Great.

Lukas takes a step closer, dodging a bump from a passing Aiden, "Uh, would you maybe..."

"Yes Lukas?"

"Be interested in going to the dance with me?"

Jessie squeals, "Yes! I'd love to!"

"See?" Aiden pipes up, "Wasn't so hard was it?" he winks at Jessie, "He's been dying to ask you."

"Oh, my God! Aiden shut up!"

* * *

"Man did you see that?"

"Isn't he dating Petra though?"

"Maybe he's just drunk,"

"Dude, it's the middle of the school day."

Aiden sighed, gossipers.

"Hey Aiden,"

"Not now Gill,"

"Aiden!"

"Dammit Gill what is it?" he glared at the other male.

"Didn't Jesse and Lukas hook up after the dance?"

"Yeah, why?"

Gill points.

Aiden finally curious, closes his locker and looks to the source of the gossip-

Just in time to see Jessie hug Jesse, and give him a kiss on the cheek,

Oh shit.

* * *

Petra walks into the malt shop with Lukas, feeling a little peeved and in desperate need of something sweet.

"I didn't want to tell you guys," Aiden had said, "But I think, Jessie and Jesse are seeing each other."

"Maybe there was a misunderstanding," Lukas sighs, closing the door behind him.

Petra doesn't get to answer, she's unfortunately spotted the double J's already sitting at a booth. They're close, giggling about something.

Jesse spots them first, "Petra hey! Come sit down!"

"Should we?" Lukas whispers.

"Might as well get it over with," Petra sighs.

They join at the booth, Jessie leaning over the table to kiss Lukas on the nose, "Hi handsome where have you been?"

"Talking with Aiden,"

"How is he?"

"Um..."

Jesse tilts his head, "You guys okay? You both seem...off?"

"We need to talk," Petra says frowning.

Jesse catches her tone, and immediately looks worried, he gives a glance to Jessie, "Okay?"

"Guys, what's wrong?" Jessie asks.

"We don't know how else to say this," Lukas sighs, rubbing his eyes, then dropping his hand, "Are you guys cheating on us?"

There the only people in the malt shop, thank God, because now it is deathly quiet.

Jesse was the first to speak, eyebrows raised, "I'm sorry what?"

"People saw you two together," Petra said softly, "Lukas and I just want to know if..."

Jessie burst into a fit of giggles, "Ew!"

Lukas perplexed leaned in, "What do you mean 'ew'?"

Jesse was laughing now to, "You guys do know we're _siblings_ right?"

Petra was stunned.

"Oh my God you didn't know?!"

"How can you be siblings?!" Lukas gasped, "You hardly look similar, and he didn't come to town till four months ago!"

The statement was true; the male was very tan, while the girl was very pale. His hair was brown, while hers was black.

"Jesse is my brother, believe it or not we're actually twins," Jessie explained, "But he was really sick for a long time, he had to go out of state to stay with some relatives. Which is why you guys never met him. Jesse was so sick for awhile, we thought he'd might die, which is why I never spoke of him."

"We don't look alike, because we both take after only one set of parents," Jesse added, "I took after Dad, while she took after Mom. Don't worry people doubt it all the time? But we really are related. I thought you already knew, and I'm sorry we got you guys so confused."

"And your parents named you both Jesse/Jessie?"

He shrugged, "Well, hers is _technically_ Jessica, but yeah, they had a funny sense of humor like that." he reached across, "Petra I swear we're not cheating on you or Lukas, this was just all a big misunderstanding."

Petra leaned back in the booth, "Oh my God, I feel like an idiot."

Lukas buried his face in his hands, "Do you know how close I was to crying 'Incest' when you said siblings?"

The siblings laughed.

"How about we just..." Petra turned scarlet, "Get a malt, and forget the whole thing happened?"

"Should we get a couples malt?" Jessie teased. "He and I can share and you and Lukas-"

"Oh my God, Jessie!"

"Just face it guys," Jesse grinned, "We're gonna be holding on to this one for a long time."

Petra and Lukas groaned.

"That's what we get for dating twins," the later mumbled.

* * *

 **** **:** _Ohhhhhh M!Jesse and F!Jesse(Twins) Have to urmmm have to pretend to Be like there dating and see if Lukas and Petra(sbilings)react Maya and Olivia Dare them to (Lukesse/Jetra )_

 ***Authors Note*** _Had to be edited to a case of extreme misunderstanding to avoid actually portraying incest*_

 ** _Author's Section:_**

 _I got this request before I reposted the rules, so I didn't want to delete it seeing as how it wouldn't be fair. So it was edited to avoid breaking my rule. Hope you all enjoy the awkwardness of it!_

 ** _Coming Next:_**

 _Her name was Cassie Rose, she had done terrible things. End of story._

 _Not if a certain someone has anything to say about it, as a grieving pair are soon to find out._

 _Who is it? Stay tuned to find out!_


	21. Rose (Sparklez, Stampy x Stacy)

_Rose_

* * *

Her name was Cassie Rose, she had done terrible things.

Not long ago, on a dark night. Cassie was in mansion, full of people who thought they were her friends. Not long ago, Cassie tried to murder them all.

If it hadn't't been for a set of strange guest that arrived the same night, maybe she would have.

A lot of people escaped the mansion that following morning.

But Cassie didn't.

Her name was Cassie Rose, she had done terrible things.

End of story.

Yeah not if I have anything to say about it.

My name is Captain Sparklez, I should have died here, and everyone thought I did, but I didn't.

I should hate Cassie, but I don't.

I know she wanted to get home, I kn7ew she had been desperate.

I slowly open a door to yet another secret room. It's pretty quiet, but I can hear the Endermites. Not to far away there is a portal, glowing with magic.

"MEOW!"

I jump as a cat races by, I only get a glimpse, but I'm pretty sure it's Winslow.

Cassie has got to be close.

I enter the room, there is nothing but an edge and a pit, far below are those endermites-

Cassie.

She's just laying there on a platform, unmoving.

Stairs can be built however, and I'm down in no time.

Cassie is mumbling deleriously, she's half starved and dying.

"I'm so so sorry."

I kneel next to her and gently pick her up.

"I'm going now..."

"Cassie?"

She shifts but doesn't quite respond though her eyes open.

"Cassie?" I try again.

Cassie squints, "S-sparklez? You- you-"

"You're not dead," I assure, "And neither am I."

"B-but I saw-"

"It'll take more than sand to kill me Cassie,"

Her eyes well with tears, "Oh GOD. I'm so sorry, I-"

"Shhh," I stop at the stairs, looking to her precious portal, "I'll take you home."

"No."

Cassie Rose shakes her head, "No, it was never..." she cries, unable to speak another word, "I want this to be..."

"It's okay, I understand," I turn my back to the magical gate, and head out the way I came in. I hold her a little closer, and I let her cry, give her the need to release her regret.

"I'm taking you home Cassie Rose."

* * *

He finds her, in the same spot he always does. She's been doing it for almost a month now. She brings flowers, to an unlit portal gate, in front of an very old mansion.

Stampy kneels down next to Stacy, "Stacy?"

She jumps a little startled, "Oh, Stampy," she sniffs, rubbing her eyes, "I didn't hear you coming."

"Well, I can be quiet when I want to," the male lightly jests.

Stacy doesn't smile.

Stampy sighs, "Stacy you can't keep coming here-"

"I know! I know!" she wipes her eyes, "I just...I wish I could have done something Stampy, if we maybe had known why she wanted it so badly-"

"Shh, hey," he puts a hand on her shoulder, "Stacy, we can change what happened.

"I miss them, I even miss her." she runs her hands on the flowers, "Red roses were her favorite."

"I know,"

Stacy hugs him, "Stampy I want them back."

He sits there quietly, "Yeah...I do too."

Stacy cries, cradling one of the roses as the pair sit in the shadow of the mansion, full of darkened memories and a horrible loss.

"Stampy?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being here."

"No, thank you Stacy. I...I didn't know how to say goodbye. I think the roses are nice."

Stacy finally smiles, her cheeks shiny with tears.

Stampy smiles as well, till he sees the front door of the mansion open. "Stacy-"

They both stand, watching the figure walking down the steps, another person in their arms.

Stacy gasps and the rose falls the ground, "Stampy is that-?"

They start running towards the mansion, the flowers left behind.

* * *

 ** _Alice Forshadow_** Requested:

 _Could you do a Stacy x Stampy story? Maybe about after they left the mansion and Stacy has regrets on not helping the group more...  
Love your writing_

 _Who also requested:  
Maybe you could do one on Sparklez, who respawned and went back for Cassie?_

 _ ***Swings them out like pie and cake*** Well why not both?_

 ** _Author's Section:_**

 _You know I was pretty happy that I got to fall back on the Cassie Rose prompt, I had a lot of fun with this one!_

 ** _Coming Next:_**

 _Lukas was happy, he was getting married in less than three months and he couldn't wait. He loved Jesse and couldn't wait to start his life with him._

 _Nothing like coming back from a trip to find his fiancé married to his best man however..._

 _What happens? Stay tuned and find out!_


	22. A Preview for You!

The Boy in the Bacta: Pt 1.

He screamed as they fought to strap him down. He screamed for someone, anyone, to save him. Someone, please, help him. He couldn't do this anymore; he couldn't take the pain, the needles, and the experiments.

Someone just save me please!

He screamed, screamed till they shoved the tube down his throat. He struggled till they stuck the needles into his skin and the sedations kicked in. Weakly tugging as he was forced into a circular tube …locked down….

A chilling …..Liquid splashed against his legs….. slowly rising higher….

Then there was nothing.

* * *

 _This is a preview for the MCSM AU fic called Crawl Out Through the Fallout._

 _Due to the stoy's explicit nature however I will not be posting anymore here on FF as this site does not have an rated R setting._

 _If you are curious and don't mind suggestive themes feel free to check it out on AO3 under the fic title and the same username!_

 _Hope to see you there!_


End file.
